The Last Princess
by love tribe
Summary: |[A/U]| Kagome is a dog demon princess, whose family, for generations, has protected the Shikon no Tama. One night she witnesses the death of her parents. Years later, the demon who killed her family is now after her. |[Sess x Kag]| Chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue: Destruction

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Prologue **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Destruction **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
The Kingdom of the Guardians was home to an exceedingly powerful clan of dog youkai. It wasn't just the blood that coursed through their veins that made them so powerful; it was the fact that the royal family descended from a long line of ninjas. The Guardians also protected a jewel, and if it were used at the holders command, it would reflect the deepest desire in the holder's heart. This jewel was the Shikon no Tama. It was for these reasons that Naraku, a hanyou with a wicked heart and in search of power, ordered his minions to destroy the Guardians.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Deep in the palace, light footsteps bounded throughout the halls, stopping every so often, as if in search of something. The footsteps belonged to the young princess.   
  
"Mama! Mama!" the little girl called out as she slowed to a stop in front of her mother. Then in a quiet, almost shy voice, she asked, "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"   
  
Lady Yuki smiled at her young pup. "Of course, darling. Hurry off to bed and I shall be there shortly."   
  
If a human were to see this show of affection that was just exchanged, they would have raised their brows in skepticism. It was common knowledge that the vast majority of youkai mothers didn't express love so openly toward their child. But Lady Yuki was a Guardian, and all Guardians had a pure soul and were able to show love, compassion, and patience. After all, that is why they were Guardians.   
  
The young princess was settled in her bed talking to a servant when her mother entered the room. Upon the sight of her mother, the child's face lit up. Lady Yuki nodded to the servant, signaling her leave.   
  
"What story are you going to tell me tonight, Mama?" the little girl inquired. "Have I heard it before?"   
  
Lady Yuki chuckled as she pulled her daughter into her lap and began stroking her hair. "No, I'm going to tell you a new one tonight. It's called 'Momotaro,' and it goes something like this:   
  
'A long, long time ago an old man and his wife lived in a remote corner of Japan. They had no children and were a little lonely. Every day the man gathered firewood in the mountains and his wife washed clothes in a nearby stream.   
  
One day, as the old woman was doing her washing, an enormous peach came bobbing downstream. She picked it up with difficulty—it was so big and heavy—and took it home.   
  
The old woman waited for her husband to come home before eating the peach. When he had arrived, she took out a knife and plunged into the juicy peach, exclaiming, "What a tasty treat!"   
  
At that very moment, the peach split in two and with a loud wail out sprang a sweet boy.'"   
  
At this part, Lady Yuki was interrupted by a giggle. She looked at her pup who was trying, albeit rather unsuccessfully, to hide her laughter. Lady Yuki couldn't help but smile.   
  
"What's so funny, sweetheart?" she asked.   
  
"He jumped out of the peach! I bet he scared that old woman and old man!"   
  
At this, Lady Yuki had to chuckle. "I think you are right."   
  
She was about to continue the story when her daughter interrupted her.   
  
"Mama, did I come from a peach?" she asked curiously.   
  
At this, Lady Yuki began to laugh, while the princess looked on with confusion clearly written on her face.   
  
"No, pup, you didn't come from a peach," she finally answered when she regained her composure.   
  
"Then where did I come from?"   
  
"That, my child, is a discussion we shall save for another night," Lady Yuki answered kindly. "Now it is time for you to rest. I'll finish the story of Momotaro tomorrow night."   
  
With that, Lady Yuki got up and exited her daughter's room, intent on resting herself. Had she, or anyone else in the palace for that matter, been paying attention, their extremely keen senses would have picked up the presence of evil lurking throughout the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to them, that mistake would shortly be the cause of their downfall.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The young princess woke with a start. Something obviously wasn't right within the palace. A shiver racked her body and she immediately wrapped her tail around herself in hopes of calming. Her eyes darted around her room, searching for anything out of place. Though she found nothing visibly wrong, she was still uneasy. Then her sensitive nose picked up the slight scent of burning, and an unknown presence. Her eyes widened in fear, as she threw off her blankets and ran out her door in search of her parents.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Where are—mmph!" a hand snaked out and grabbed the girl covering her mouth to silence her.   
  
"Shut up, girl!" the cold voice hissed in her ear.   
  
Tears began to fall from the child's eyes as she sank her fangs into her captor's hand, drawing blood and effectively causing him to release her. Reaching up, she dug her claws down his face, and ran towards her parent's bedroom. She could hear her assailant cussing angrily at her escape from his hold.   
  
_Oh please, oh please, oh please! Let them be okay! Let me get there so I can be okay!_ she thought frantically as she ran. All around her was complete pandemonium. Like her home had turned into hell in just a few short hours. Servants were running about trying to fight off the demons that had invaded her home.   
  
Running around the corner, her eyes widened as she abruptly skidded to a halt. The hallway leading to the room of her parents was completely engulfed in flames. Fear washed over her as she spun on her heel and ran. Unaware of where she was going, she ran into a soft wall of fur only to realize it was her father's tail, with her mother by his side, fighting off the youkai swarming their home.   
  
"Daddy! Mommy" she sobbed tearfully.   
  
Her father immediately picked her up and handed her to her mother and said, "Yuki, take her and leave. I'll follow you after I clear this hall."   
  
He then looked his daughter in the eye and said, "Princess, we'll be okay. I love you."   
  
With a nod, Lady Yuki took off, her pup shielded safely in her arms. They were almost at the entrance to the palace when an ugly, scorpion youkai cut them off. With a feral grin, he leapt at Lady Yuki. Jumping back just in time to avoid his stinger, she set her pup down.   
  
"Run," she whispered. "Run, my child, and don't look back."   
  
Something in her mother's voice caused the young girl to tremble, but she wasted no time fleeing. When she looked back, her father was at her mother's side, getting ready to fight the many youkai that had surrounded them. The Princess dashed around the corner into an empty hallway. Since no one was there, she decided against her instincts to continue running, and opted to watch her parents. Gingerly peeking her head around the corner, she was horrified by the sight she witnessed. Her parents were killed right before her very eyes.   
  
Darkness overcame her.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
When the princess finally came to, she was in a cavern, safely out of harm's way.   
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" the timid words came out.   
  
Suddenly, the previous night's horrendous events flooded back to her. She was in shock. Too shocked to move, too shocked to cry. Her parents were gone. _But then how did I get here…?_   
  
Then a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and the tears finally began to fall. Not only was she the last remaining ninja from her royal lineage, Princess Kagome was the last remaining Guardian.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Okay, that's the end. What'd you guys think?   
  
Okay, if you read my A/N at the beginning, before the story, you'd have read that Kagome is going to be essentially like Sesshoumaru. The reason is because she saw her parents murdered right in front of her, and that changed her life. Because of that, she hides her emotions behind a façade of cold indifference. She doesn't ever want to experience the pain of losing the people she loves, so she reasons that if she doesn't get close to anyone, she won't have to go through it again.   
  
In this part of the story, she's about six in human years. From chapter one on, she's 17 in human years.   
  
"Momotaro" means "Peach Boy." If you want to read the rest of the story, here's the link: http://www.jinjapan.org/kidsweb/folk.html   
  
Okay, that's enough of my babbling. REVIEW!! Please? ^_^


	2. Memories and a Revelation

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter One **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Memories and a Revelation **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Kagome studied her reflection with a critical eye as she lightly fingered the two gold stripes on either cheek. Sighing, she averted her gaze to the crescent seemingly tattooed on her forehead. At the moment, the color matched that of her stripes. However, it had been known to notoriously change to blood red in the heat of battle, when her fury reached its climax—the first indication that she was in the primary stages of transformation. This was a bit odd considering that it was the eyes of most youkai that were affected. Their eyes bled red, while her eyes remained violet.   
  
Violet eyes.   
  
The eyes her mother used to look into with love.   
  
As Kagome stared into the eyes of her reflection, she appeared to be transfixed as if she were sucked in. Sucked in to a memory.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_"Kagome-chan, would you like to take a walk with me? I have something I'd like to show you," Lady Yuki asked her daughter, an abundant ball of energy.   
  
"Okay! But where are we going, Mama?" Kagome had questioned sweetly.   
  
"I can't tell you that; it's a surprise," Lady Yuki grinned mischievously._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome's eyes began to burn as the infrequently familiar sensation of sadness overcame her.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_So they walked…   
  
…and walked…   
  
…and walked.   
  
To Kagome, it had seemed like an eternity, when really it was only an hour. It wasn't as if she were tired. She was bored. Finally her mother stopped and turned around to face her.   
  
"Okay, we're here," Lady Yuki informed. "But close your eyes."   
  
So Kagome closed her eyes, and felt a tug on her hands as her mother led her somewhere.   
  
"Okay, you may open them."   
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome drew in a sharp intake of breath.   
  
"Mama! It's so beautiful!"   
  
Indeed it was. The sight before her eyes was an endless expanse of beauty and serenity. They were in a meadow surrounded by mountains. Vivid colors of the flowers seemed to beckon Kagome, as if saying, "Pick me! Pick me!"   
  
And the mountains! So fitting they were to the scene that Kagome was surprised that birds didn't flock to them or that some celestial being didn't suddenly burst into song.   
  
She started running, carefree and happily as a child should be. Picking flowers, she began to tire. As she made her way toward her mother, she sighed contentedly. As she sat down in her mother's lap, Lady Yuki began stroking her hair. Kagome's beautiful, silky hair, such an odd color. Gold and silver, evenly distributed. Much like her tail.   
  
"Mama?" Kagome began tentatively.   
  
"Yes, darling?"   
  
"Will we be together forever?"   
  
"Who, sweetie?"   
  
"Daddy, you and me?"   
  
"Of course, Kagome. We'll be together forever."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise."_   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
"So much for forever," Kagome snorted bitterly at the memory.   
  
Her eyes roamed around her features in her reflection, finally settling on her now black hair. For some reason that Kagome couldn't quite explain, her hair and tail had turned black a while back when she decided it was too painful to see them in their natural shades. It reminded her too much of what she'd lost. After the thought crossed her mind, she woke the next morning to find them black.   
  
A sudden pounding on her door claimed her attention. Sniffing the air, she scowled when she realized who it was, as she flicked her tail in annoyance. How dare that insolent fool disrupt her brooding!   
  
"What?" she snapped.   
  
"Just wanted to see if you were still alive," came Kouga's voice, humor evident in his tone.   
  
"Go away, Kouga. You are not wanted here," Kagome said coldly.   
  
Ignoring her request, the obnoxious wolf youkai barged into her home, ignoring the prominent growl emitting from her.   
  
"Why Kagome-chan!" he began as he put his arm around her shoulder. "That's no way to treat your future mate!"   
  
She growled louder sending him a look that promised immense pain if he didn't get off her. He stayed put. Whether he ignored the look or completely didn't see it was beyond Kagome.   
  
"Remove your arm from my shoulder if you would like to keep the limb intact," she bit out slowly, her voice dangerously low.   
  
For once, Kouga seemed to understand what she meant, and what would happen if he didn't comply. Removing his hand, he looked at her good-naturedly. Bowing, he left.   
  
Once he was gone, Kagome huffed. She didn't want to brood any more, and she was tense. She needed to blow off some steam.   
  
She winced at the reaction the youkai who just left would have at her request, but decided to go through with it anyway.   
  
Gracefully, she walked to a room and gathered her swords and shurikens. Perhaps Kouga had his uses.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The two youkai stood opposite each other, each in a battle stance, Kagome's the more graceful of the pair. Her swords in hand, she began the fight. Surprised at her sudden, agile movements, Kouga barely blocked her attack when she landed a swift kick to the inside of his knees, knocking him onto his back. Thrusting her sword toward Kouga's chest, she would have impaled him, had he not rolled out of the way. Instead, her blade sunk deep into the ground as Kouga leapt up. In frustration, she yanked her sword violently out of the ground only to be plowed onto her back as Kouga took advantage of her distraction. Lashing at her, his claws pierced her cheek, drawing blood. Kagome felt the warm substance ooze down her face and began getting angry. As Kouga prepared to attack again, Kagome struck him in the ribs with a shikan-ken style punch successfully knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for breath, he staggered back as Kagome fluidly lifted herself up. She swung the sword in her left hand toward his neck only to meet air. Kicking her feet out from under her, Kouga once again had her on her back. Kagome arched her two blades toward his middle. As she predicted, he jumped out of the way. Deftly firing three shurikens, she was pleased as they grazed the right side of his face, leaving three thin but semi-deep cuts across the whole of his cheek. Grabbing his face, he growled at her, only to have her on her feet growling back. Once again they were facing off, neither demon moving, when Kouga suddenly launched himself at her. Kagome jumped over him and landed behind him. Turning around in surprise, a full-fisted punch sent him on his back. Kneeling over Kouga, one knee digging into his stomach, the razor-sharp blades of her Masamune and Murasame resting against either side of his neck, Kagome smirked. Had it been a real fight, or had she hated the currently helpless youkai, one simple "X" motion of her arms would have cleanly sliced off his head. His ragged breathing slowly began to return to normal.   
  
A smile began playing at her lips as she lifted herself off the clearly edgy youkai. "Ahh…a much needed stress releaser," she said lightly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Kouga grumbled. "You just got lucky. Everyone knows I would have won if you weren't being so bitchy."   
  
"Learn to lose gracefully, Kouga. It's not my problem you don't know how to fight," she smirked.   
  
"Graceful my ass." he mumbled.   
  
They were both immersed in the quiet, taking a much needed rest.   
  
"A bath sounds nice…" she suddenly murmured to herself.   
  
She began walking away, only to turn around and growl, "Don't follow me…I can tell the nature of the nasty thoughts flying through your perverted head."   
  
Before he could answer her, she was gone.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
When she finally reached her home, night was already settling in. Something about the evening held an air of eeriness, something she couldn't quite explain. But it made her uneasy.   
  
_Oh well, no use worrying about it,_ she thought as she advanced toward the hidden room of her home. Her weapons were stored in there. She had many, which would have caught any man, with the exception of Kouga, off guard. She practically had an arsenal in her home—something unexpected for someone with her grace and nobility.   
  
Among her weapons were a pair of ashiko, a pair of shoku, a short bow and many arrows, a chigiriki, an ample quantity of darts, a fukiya, a jo, a kakute, a pair of kama, ten neko-te, a manriki gusari, an ono which she was surprisingly strong enough to weld, a shobo, an endless supply of shurikens, a tanto, a pair of tessen, many tetsu-bishi, and, of course, her swords, Masamune and Murasame.   
  
Thought she had all these items at her command, she only used a few of them. The weapons she actually did use were the short bow and arrows, her darts, the fukiya, which was probably one of the most useful items she had, the manriki gusari, the shurikens, the tanto, her pair of tessen, which had once belonged to her mother, the tetsu-bishi, and her swords. The cool thing about having the darts, arrows, shurikens, and the tetsu-bishi was that she could dip them in the lethal poison her body produced, making it already too late for her target to survive once they struck their mark—the poison would have already entered her victim's blood. The other items just weighed her down as she had no use for them. Kagome didn't even know why she kept them. (**A/N:** At the end of the chappy, I posted a short thing about the weapons, telling what they were.)   
  
Inspecting each weapon individually, she found them to be in virtually perfect condition. When she finally came to her swords, she ran her fingers along the smooth, cool metal. The blades of Masamune and Murasame were razor-sharp; not totally dull, like most ninja swords. No, she liked hers sharp; in fact it was so sharp that it could cut through the flesh of her opponent, slicing him in half, even through armor. Good thing she had control, or many of her sparring partners would be dead.   
  
Suddenly her ears picked up the sound of muffled voices outside her home. Sniffing the air, she picked up the scent of youkai. Judging from their scent, they weren't from the area. She could tell they were weak, but by the sound of it, there had to be about four, maybe six.   
  
Quietly she picked up her swords, her tessen, and grabbed a few shurikens, saturating them with her poison. Stealthily she exited the room and crept through her home, not making a sound. As she neared the voices, they grew louder. Someone was breaking in.   
  
"Shhh!! Quiet, you fool! She'll hear you!" one whispered harshly.   
  
"Oh be quiet, you mangy half-wit. She's asleep! This might not even be the right house," the other snapped.   
  
"You don't know that! She's an inuyoukai! They have good hearing…" one trailed off.   
  
"Ahh who cares. If she wakes up, we can gang her," a new voice murmured.   
  
Kagome suppressed the urge to snarl. They disgusted her.   
  
"Yeah. Anyway, thisss is the houssse Naraku mentioned! Ssso let's go!" a final voice hissed   
  
At this Kagome lifted an eyebrow. _What the hell is Naraku doing, sending his thugs after me…?_   
  
When she heard the door creak open, she fluidly jumped onto the rafters supporting the roof to keep from being noticed. As they entered her house, she counted five. What appeared to be the leader was a snake youkai. Two were rat youkai, one was a hawk youkai, and the one behind the rest was a centipede youkai.   
  
The centipede closed the door, careful not to make a sound, causing him to fall behind the rest. When he was far enough pass the rafter she was perched on, she hurled a poison-dipped shuriken at him. As the shuriken deeply imbedded itself in the small of his neck, Kagome jumped down and landed softly on the floor, catching him before he fell. Letting him down gently, she silently caught up to youkai at the end of the line, which was the hawk. Quickly, she snaked her hand out in front of him and caught his mouth with her left hand, while her right plunged the sword into his back. Removing her sword, she lifted the body over her shoulder and carried him back to where the other, now dead, demom was.   
  
Near the back of her home, Kagome could hear the sounds of the remaining three rustling through objects. Apparently they were looking for something. Quickly and quietly she crept along the length of the hall and into the room the three youkai where rummaging through things. There, she jumped, once again, into the rafters careful not to make any sound.   
  
"Where is it?" the apparent leader whispered impatiently. "Find it! I'm going to sssearch another part of the houssse."   
  
And so he left, leaving the two unsuspecting rat youkai in the room.   
  
Deciding she finally had enough, she drew her tessen and leapt down from the rafter, slicing the nearest rat in the back. By then, the other rat noticed her presence and hissed in attack. Lifting her claws, Kagome slashed his face, leaving them alive, but in a messy heap on the floor.   
  
The leader, hearing the commotion, returned to investigate. Upon seeing Kagome, Murasame in one hand, one tessen in the other, he drew his weapon, a glaive. Before he could strike, however, Kagome was behind him, Murasame drawn to his neck.   
  
"For whom do you work," she questioned coldly, "and what were you looking for?"   
  
When all she received in response was a hiss, Kagome roughly turned the snake youkai around. She was getting murderous.   
  
"I'm going to ask you again. What are you looking for?"   
  
This time, her response was spit in the face. Wiping it off, she backhanded the snake as her crescent started to bleed red.   
  
Seeing this, fear enveloped the snakes being, though he tried to hide it.   
  
With a feral grin, Kagome snarled, "I can smell your fear, weakling."   
  
"Kill…her…" one of the rats choked out.   
  
Kagome looked down at the one who spoke and threw a shuriken at him, then looked back up to the snake. "So, you wish to kill me, do you? Tell me what business you have here, and maybe you'll be more fortunate than these pathetic creatures here."   
  
Unwillingly complying, the snake finally stuttered, "Naraku s-s-sent usss. He kn-kn-knowss of your existence, and the j-jewel you p-protect. He wants you d-d-dead."   
  
"And what jewel is this?" she inquired, eyes narrowed.   
  
"The Shikon no Tama."   
  
At this, Kagome was startled. _The Shikon? I don't even know where it is…_   
  
Pondering, Kagome finally answered. "Tell this, _Naraku_, that I possess no such jewel. Now leave, before I kill you."   
  
With that, she threw the snake on the floor, where upon he went scrambled out the door.   
  
_The Shikon no Tama…what could he want with it? Why does he think I have it? And why does he want me dead?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Hmm…I don't really like this chapter. Well, I liked the very first paragraph, and the sparring scene, but the rest? I dunno. How about you guys? Oh, if you're wondering, here's what some of the Japanese terms mean:   
  
**Shikan-ken punch:** The shikan-ken is the fundamental fist of the Togakure-ryu. It is used against hard, broad surfaces of bone structure. The fist is formed with the fingers half-folded, leaving the middle knuckles protruding. The striking points are the knuckles, which may be applied to the facial bones, breast-bone, and sides of the middle ribs.   
  
The punch goes straight in, bullet-like, with all the force behind the striking points. The elbow should not rise along the outside of the fist's path, or the punch will bend and hook. The elbow is kept close to the ribs, forcing the punch straight into the target. The teacher warned that the fist is not flipped into place and withdrawn, but used to knock the adversary back. The thrust of the punch continues through the impact with the target.   
  
**Ashiko:** Spiked claws worn on the feet.   
  
**Shoku:** Spiked claws worn on the hands.   
  
**Chigiriki:** Uhh, kind of like a morning star. The chains could be tucked into the hollow handle and then used as a mace,   
  
**Fukiya:** Blowgun (used for blowing darts and such).   
  
**Jo:** Hollow piece of bamboo used for various weapon functions and could easily be disguised as a staff or walking stick.   
  
**Kakute:** Metal type rings used to strangle an enemy.   
  
**Kama:** Sickles.   
  
**Neko-te:** Iron, claw-like fingernails used by female ninjas.   
  
**Manriki gusari:** Chain.   
  
**Ono:** Battle Axe (very heavy; you needed a lot of strength to weld it).   
  
**Shobo:** A ring fitted to the middle finger with a piece of dull wood attached. Used for pressure points.   
  
**Shurikens:** Throwing stars, sometimes dipped in poison.   
  
**Tanto:** Knife.   
  
**Tessen:** Folded fans; the blade of the fan when open was often razor-sharp).   
  
**Tetsu-bishi:** Uhh I don't really know how to describe these…   
  
Go to http://www.entertheninja.com for more information on these weapons. It's actually pretty interesting stuff.   
  
REVIEW!!


	3. New People

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Two **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** New People **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Late that night, Kagome gathered her weapons—the weapons she used, anyway—and clothing and prepared to leave her home. She also took an ample supply of money.   
  
Among the clothing items she brought were several kimonos and three shinobi shozoko. Three of the kimonos were simple, yet elegant everyday wear. The last three were much fancier, as they were for special occasions. The shinobi shozoko were her ninja garbs. Made of the finest silk with the exception of one, and extremely lightweight, they had many pockets, inside and out, to hold all her small weapons. Since it was used to blend with the snow, her white shinobi shozoko was made of warmer material, lightweight wool. The silk garbs consisted of a camouflage printed one, to blend with forestry, and a midnight blue one to blend with the night.   
  
Going from room to room and glancing around, Kagome decided she was ready. Clothed in the midnight blue shinobi shozoko, she was covered head to foot, save a small slit near her eyes. As she inspected herself in front of a full-length mirror, she smirked at how well she would blend with the night. She would blend so well that if the unsuspecting eye of any being, even a hawk youkai, set an eye on her, they wouldn't have noticed her.   
  
She set out, small weapons and money in various pockets, larger weapons, namely her swords, bow, and fukiya, carried on her back, and didn't look back. If she had, she would have noticed Kouga spying on her.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome had traveled quite a distance when she encountered a lone baby kitsune staring at her with wide, curious eyes. He was sitting at the opposite edge of where she stood in a small clearing. In a few short hours, the sun would begin to rise. She blinked, and then growled.   
  
"Why are you staring at me, child?" she snapped.   
  
Ignoring her question, the kitsune moved forward a few steps.   
  
"I'm Shippou. Who're you?" he asked innocently.   
  
Before she could answer, a sword-drawn figure clad in a red kimono was flying at her.   
  
"KYAHHHHHHH!" the attacker hollered.   
  
Kouga was about to make himself known, thinking Kagome was going to be hurt. She proved him wrong.   
  
Using her lightning-quick reflexes, she drew Masamune and Murasame from the scabbards on her back and crossed them in front of herself in an "X", deftly blocking the attack as the kitsune watched on horrified. Her assailant landed roughly on the ground and charged again. Dodging the attack, she reached in a pocket, grabbed a shuriken and hurled it at her target. It whizzed passed him narrowly missing his cheek, imbedding itself deep into a tree—the tree Kouga happened to be next to. Caught off guard by this, Kagome's unknown attacker turned to look at the shuriken. That was a big mistake on his part because Kagome advanced quickly and kicked his legs from under him. Stepping one foot on his chest, she rested her two swords against his neck; similar to the position Kouga had been in the day before.   
  
She studied him under the light of the moon, taking in the red kimono, the amber eyes and long silver hair. Upon his head were dog ears.   
  
_Hmm…a hanyou…_she mused to herself.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked coldly, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Get off me, bitch!" he spat glaring at her.   
  
"No," she said flatly. She could tell he was beginning to lose his temper.   
  
"Dammit, wench! Get the hell off me!" he ordered harshly.   
  
"Let you up? And have you attack me again? You must think me incredibly inane," she sneered.   
  
Sighing in defeat, the hanyou said, "I'm not going to attack you. Just let me up!"   
  
Giving him a cold, hard stare that promised immense pain if he tried anything, Kagome slowly removed her swords from his neck and backed away.   
  
Jumping up, the half-youkai wiped himself clean and sheathed his sword. Kagome, watching him do this, did the same with her weapons.   
  
"Who are you?" she repeated.   
  
Before he could answer with another retort, the kitsune piped up.   
  
"That's Inuyasha," he said dryly, receiving a glare from said hanyou.   
  
Nodding in acknowledgment, Kagome asked yet another question. "Do you always attack people without thinking? Or are you just stupid?"   
  
Inuyasha growled at this and was about to shoot off a snide comment when the kitsune spoke again.   
  
"Yep. That's just like Inuyasha. You should see him when he fights with his brother. It's always, 'fight first, talk later.'"   
  
"OI! Shut up, brat, or I'll pound your face in!" Inuyasha snarled.   
  
Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha and slapped him with her tail as she asked the kitsune, "And who are you, little one?"   
  
"I'm Shippou!" he exclaimed, jumping onto her shoulder. "Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Kagome."   
  
"Oh. Hi, Kagome. Why do you wear that mask?"   
  
"She thinks she's a ninja," Inuyasha snickered.   
  
Glaring at the hanyou, she unwrapped her mask and took it off, revealing her face. "I wear this to hide my identity from the people who are after me."   
  
Inuyasha raised a brow. _She looks like Kikyou,_ he thought. _Except she's a youkai._ I wonder who's after her.   
  
"So, bitch, what are you doing running here?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly.   
  
Kouga decided to make his presence known at that moment by jumping on Inuyasha's back pounding his head.   
  
"Hey, dog turd! Don't call my woman a bitch!" he yelled.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the wolf, then quickly narrowed.   
  
Inuyasha rammed against a tree—the same tree the shuriken was stuck, ramming Kouga painfully into the sharp points of the star. The two began fighting as Shippou stared in shock at the sudden appearance of the ever-persistent Kouga.   
  
Kagome just watched as her features took on a look of boredom. Inuyasha was slowly gaining the upper hand.   
  
Deciding she'd seen enough, she turned to look at Shippou who was still perched on her shoulder, and said, "Let's go. They're too busy acting like children, trying to outdo each other in masculinity that they won't notice our absence for a while."   
  
The kitsune nodded in agreement.   
  
So the pair left the fighting 'children' and began walking in the direction Kagome had been heading originally.   
  
"So, Shippou. Do you talk to just any demon? If I were like most others, I would have killed you," the ninja asked.   
  
"Nah, I don't. I could tell you were a kind person deep down, even if you don't show it. I have a thing for sensing people's auras," the young cub boasted proudly.   
  
"Hmm…" Kagome replied. "I see, child."   
  
They hadn't gotten far when she began counting down in her head.   
  
_5…   
  
4…   
  
3…   
  
2…_   
  
Before she reached one, the testosterone driven males suddenly appeared behind them, huffing and puffing. Turning to face the two, Kagome noticed Kouga had scratches on his face while Inuyasha had bumps on his head and gashes in his kimono. Grinning inwardly, she applauded her accurate estimation.   
  
"So I see neither of you was able to best the other," she observed.   
  
"Feh! Are you blind, wench? I kicked his ass!" Inuyasha scoffed.   
  
"Oh yeah, dog turd? You wanna go again? I'll beat you down for the second time!" Kouga threatened.   
  
"You two act not much differently from two little boys fighting over a toy sword," the youkai princess smirked. "And for the record, I AM a ninja."   
  
Turning to Kouga, she let a growl loose, causing the youkai and hanyou both to back away a little.   
  
"You? What are you doing here?" she barked.   
  
An angelic smile graced the wolf's features as he replied, "Why, taking care of you, Kagome-chan!"   
  
Her growl grew louder as Shippou jumped off her shoulder and carried her pack of clothing.   
  
"I don't need anyone to protect me, as I so clearly proved to you yesterday when I kicked your ass sparring," she spoke flatly, turning around to keep walking.   
  
Inuyasha burst into whoops of laughter.   
  
"You got beat by a girl!" he laughed.   
  
"You did too, dog face," Kouga grumbled.   
  
"Either go home or come along, but don't weigh me down," she called over her shoulder as she reapplied her mask, leaving a dumbfounded Kouga and a smirking Inuyasha to follow.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
In the trees, a figure clad in white surveyed the clearing before him. He had been waiting for the hanyou to appear and was going to attack him when he noticed a shrouded figure with a black tail enter the clearing.   
  
_This changes everything,_ he growled as he watched the scene unfold and listened as the woman spoke with the kitsune child. They hadn't talked long when his growl turned into a snarl as his insipid brother suddenly appeared in an attack toward the woman. Trust Inuyasha to do everything totally on impulse, not thinking things through.   
  
Sesshoumaru was about enter the area, thinking the woman would have been sliced in half. He was utterly surprised at her speed and how deftly she parried and countered Inuyasha's attacks, finally landing him flat on his back, her swords at his neck.   
  
Needless to say, he was mildly impressed by the girl. He hadn't known anyone with that speed, other than himself.   
  
He watched as the girl unwrapped her mask, showing her face. His eyes widened a little. Her markings looked just like his, but they were gold.   
  
By then, the wolf had finally appeared and begun sparring with Inuyasha.   
  
Sesshoumaru scowled.   
  
"Let's go. They're too busy acting like children, trying to outdo each other in masculinity that they won't notice our absence for a while," he'd heard her say as she began walking away from the oblivious fighters.   
  
Glancing between his brother and the wolf, and the girl and the kitsune, the youkai Lord contemplated whether or not to attack his brother, or follow this inuyoukai named Kagome.   
  
He decided to follow the wench, careful to stay upwind from her powerful nose.   
  
She was once again talking to the kitsune, now identified as Shippou.   
  
A few minutes later, the hanyou and wolf reappeared. Sesshoumaru smirked at how she spoke to them. Turning around, she started to walk away.   
  
"Either go home or come along, but don't weigh me down," she'd said, reapplying her mask.   
  
Sesshoumaru decided to trail them, amused by what he was watching.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The group trailed on, Kouga and Inuyasha incessantly quarreling. Their ongoing argument had caused Kagome's patience to wear thinner and thinner until finally it was dangerously close to its breaking point.   
  
Opening her mouth, the ninja was about to say something extremely vulgar to shut the two up when she suddenly froze mid-step. Eyes darting around, she felt a chill tremor through her body as she sensed a presence tainted with a familiar evil—an evil she hadn't sensed in so long.   
  
"Naraku…" she whispered aloud as she instantly drew Masamune and Murasame.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Some distance away, Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose at the putrid scent. It didn't reek of the foul human smell, but it didn't match that of a hanyou or youkai. It just smelled…nasty, like the undead.   
  
Slightly perplexed, he noticed Kagome's sudden halt and knew she felt it too.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The hanyou, still arguing with Kouga, jerked his head at the now wide-eyed, inert Kagome. Her attention, he noticed, was focused on some unknown object.   
  
"Oi! Wench! Why the hell are you just standing there? Let's go!" he yelled rather rudely.   
  
"You can't feel it?" she asked, her voice soft.   
  
Kouga was about to begin questioning her when both the wolf and hanyou noticed some unknown emotion flash in her eyes as they were suddenly attacked.   
  
_Soul stealers,_ Inuyasha thought. _That could only mean one thing—Kikyou is here._   
  
They were heading straight toward Kagome's back at an alarming speed. Whirling around, the ninja sliced the heads off the three serpent-like youkai who were first approaching, and began to run backward as she noticed more heading for her.   
  
Quickly sheathing her swords, she grabbed her tessen, opened them to form razor-sharp fans and threw them Frisbee style at the oncoming serpents. When her fans returned to her like a boomerang, she closed them and redrew her swords. Swinging at the last soul stealer and severing it's head, Kagome felt herself being lifted roughly into the air.   
  
The hands that grabbed her turned her harshly around, and Kagome was faced with a very large, very violent-looking female centipede youkai.   
  
Inuyasha and Kouga, on the other hand, were in a mess of their own, or they would have gone to aide Kagome. While she had been fighting off soul stealers, spider heads quickly surrounded them.   
  
Shippou was caught in the middle of it all—literally. On his one side, Kagome was fighting soul stealers and now an angry centipede youkai. On his other, were Inuyasha and Kouga battling spider heads. All the poor kitsune could do was watch with wide eyes, and duck under Kagome's pack when things got too heated.   
  
Kagome had cut off the arms that were holding her, causing the centipede to drop her and curse at her angrily.   
  
"I know you have the Shikon no Tama, bitch! Now hand it over!"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome cried.   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," sneered the many-armed woman with a vicious grin.   
  
The moment after she said that, she swiped one of her clawed hands at Kagome's left hip, digging into the flesh.   
  
Crying in pain, the ninja slashed off the arm, but not before it withdrew a large chunk of her flesh and a sparkling red jewel the size of a golf ball.   
  
The Shikon began falling and would have hit the ground shattering, but yet another hand from the woman snaked out and grasped it.   
  
Kagome sliced the hand holding the jewel as the centipede hissed, and only succeeded in cutting the priceless Shikon in half. One half remained in the not-completely severed hand of the youkai while the other half Kagome caught and put in one of her pockets.   
  
The centipede woman glared at Kagome, contemplating whether to attempt taking the other half, or returning with what she had. She decided to do the latter, and immediately disappeared, taking half of the Shikon with her.   
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw two things—more soul stealers quickly gliding toward her and Inuyasha and Kouga battling spider heads. She was beginning to get tired from the blood loss from her hip, and began feeling overwhelmed.   
  
Her crescent began to bleed red and she was about to transform when a surge of power she'd only felt once before coursed through her and Kagome blacked out.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
When she awoke, Kagome found herself in a large and unfamiliar, but beautifully decorated room.   
  
The wood furniture exhibited extremely fine and elegant craftsmanship. These objects, the dresser, vanity, nightstands and the bed she lie on, were made up of a highly polished mahogany, and trimmed with gold.   
  
The rug on the floor depicted an image of a fluffy white dog standing serenely in front of a rising sun, the red at the beginning of the sun fading into a gold in the sky. The dog had red eyes, and a blue crescent on its head. Strangely enough, the dog looked somewhat like Kagome's demon transformation.   
  
As she looked around the room, her eyes scanned everything. They rested on an oil painting of a beautiful, smiling woman, undoubtedly an inuyoukai judging by the tail and facial markings, standing on a bridge overlooking lilies in a pond. At her side was a young boy with silvery hair and a white tail holding her hand.   
  
Looking down at the bed, she realized the sheets were of black silk, a sharp contrast to the white, two-piece sleeping kimono she wore.   
  
_Wait…! Sleeping kimono? Bandage??_ she thought as she noticed the bandage on her left hip. Then it finally registered to her that the ninja garb she'd donned earlier wasn't in the room, along with her weapons, and the half of the Shikon.   
  
Jumping out of the bed, she searched frantically around for the Shikon and her swords. The other items she didn't care about losing, but those three things were absolutely priceless, and could not be replaced.   
  
"I see you have awakened," said a deep, amused voice.   
  
Turning around startled, Kagome saw to whom the voice belonged. It belonged to none other than Sesshoumaru.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**


	4. A Burning Touch

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter except Rika belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Three **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** A Burning Touch **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Kagome eyed the youkai lord up and down, finally resting her icy glare on his golden eyes. _He's GORGEOUS!_ she inwardly blurted out. Mentally berating herself, she scowled at the sudden thought, not liking how it had crept up on her.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched with interest, a smirk tugging at his lips. He noticed a number of unknown emotions quickly flashed through the girl's eyes as she scowled at herself. As quickly as the expression had appeared, it vanished only to be replaced with cool indifference.   
  
"Where are my things?" she demanded.   
  
"Do you know who I am, girl?" he questioned sharply.   
  
"Of course I do, _Sesshoumaru,_" she sneered. "Now where are my things? And who dressed me?" she repeated.   
  
"I assure you, wench, your items are safe, and _I_ dressed you," Sesshoumaru answered flatly. _Apparently she isn't afraid of me._   
  
"Why did you take them?" she bit angrily, eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
  
"You must think me a fool to leave them with you. I wouldn't allow you the opportunity to attack me; I've seen they way you fight," he replied coldly. Her insolence was starting to get to get to him.   
  
"So, you were spying on me," she stated, one eyebrow arched in disbelief.   
  
"If you'd like to put it that way, then yes. Though my intentions were different," he drawled, patience at its last bit.   
  
"What makes you think you have the right to go about SPYING on people?" she snapped narrowing her eyes as she poked him harshly in his chest.   
  
Suddenly she found herself held in the air by her neck, eyelevel with the growling youkai, feet inches off the floor. She growled right back, though it came out less threatening than she'd have liked, due to the strong grasp around her throat.   
  
"Never lay a finger on me again, wench," he growled out, voice dangerously low. "Or I will kill you."   
  
Kagome huffed, her tail flicking roughly in annoyance. "Let go of me," she choked out.   
  
When he didn't comply, Kagome's eyes flared as her anger got the best of her. She did something Sesshoumaru totally unexpected—she punched him. It wasn't a girly punch either. It was a full-fisted manly punch connecting squarely on his temple, effectively causing him to release her. The area she struck left, in Kagome's opinion, a beautiful shade of red, which would rapidly change to a bluish-purple.   
  
Landing softly she stumbled back gasping for air as her hand massaged her throat while Sesshoumaru massaged his temple.   
  
The two pointedly glared at one another, Kagome raising her head in defiance. In the blink of an eye, the two were at it again, Sesshoumaru swiping Kagome's face with his claws, Kagome punching him again, this time aimed for the gut. Both blows connected, and Kagome's hand shot to her face, blood seeping between her closed fingers as Sesshoumaru stumbled back a bit grasping his stomach. Her punch had been surprisingly strong.   
  
At that moment, Jaken entered the room. The toad looked with shock between Sesshoumaru and Kagome; slowly piecing together what'd supposed had happened. Glaring at Kagome, he stalked forward and hit the back of her head with his double-headed staff.   
  
"How dare you, wench! Look what you did to Sesshoumaru-sama!" he exploded, face turning an unnatural shade of orange in the process.   
  
Growling, Kagome lifted the toad in the air with her tail and proceeded to throw his small body against the wall, knocking him out. Stalking out of the room, Kagome stormed through the halls, seething. She needed to relieve her anger somehow, and the only two effective ways were by soaking in a bath, or sparring.   
  
Not caring where her feet took her, Kagome let herself wander aimlessly, passing many rooms of the large palace. Eventually she found herself in the garden where Rin and Shippou were playing.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" giggled the kitsune, receiving a soft smile from still-boiling Kagome.   
  
"Hello Shippou-chan. Who is your pretty little friend?" the woman indicated to the young human girl.   
  
"I'm Rin!" stated the girl cheerily.   
  
"Hello there, Rin-chan," Kagome chuckled lightly. "Say, do you happen to know where I may take a bath?"   
  
Rin's face lit up at being asked to do something. Grabbing Kagome's hand, the enthusiastic child led Kagome toward the bathroom, which happened to be near Kagome's room, Shippou following.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin," the girl said warmly as they walked. She obviously had a lot of affection for the cold-hearted youkai. "Wolves killed Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back to life!"   
  
"Oh? How did he do that?" Kagome asked, eyebrows rose. Something like that amazed her, as it was common knowledge the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't too keen on humans. And that was putting it lightly. So why would he have a human child in his home, let alone save her life?   
  
"Rin doesn't know, but that's okay. Rin doesn't care!" came the happy child's reply.   
  
By then, they'd reached the bathroom, and Rin and Shippou left Kagome whispering to each other.   
  
"Rin thinks she is pretty!" came Rin's whisper.   
  
"Yeah, I told ya so!" Shippou answered.   
  
Smiling to herself, Kagome stepped into the room and gasped. It was similar to the bathroom of the palace she lived in as a pup. _Then again,_ she thought to herself, _I shouldn't be surprised. He does have money, after all._   
  
It wasn't a separate house built around the hot spring, like most bath areas. Instead, the large room was an add-on to the grand palace. A large pool was built around the actual spring. White tiles lined the walls of the pool, covering the entire area except the spring. It was like a hot tub.   
  
A large closet held many towels and bathrobes and various little containers full of liquidy substances. Sniffing gingerly at the bottles, Kagome realized they were items used to wash with. (A/N: I'm sure they had stuff like this in some form or another ^_^)   
  
_Good,_ she thought. _At least he knows the concept of clean._ That small detail slightly surprised her, as many youkai felt it unnecessary to bathe. She, however, thought it absolutely imperative—she _hated_ being dirty. Actually, most inuyoukai shared that feeling. She supposed Sesshoumaru was no exception, but then she sometimes forgot he was an inuyoukai—she'd only met him a few times.   
  
Grabbing the bottles, Kagome undressed herself and stepped into the hot, soothing water, the last of her anger fading away.   
  
As she washed her hair and body her thoughts averted to Sesshoumaru and the human child, Rin. She wondered why Sesshoumaru had her in his care. The youkai seemed the type to like the quiet. Rin was anything but that; the child loved to talk. In fact, she talked so openly. And she was human. Kagome had nothing against humans, but she figured Sesshoumaru did, based upon the things she'd heard about him.   
  
_If anyone found out Sesshoumaru had a human in his care, his image would be ruined,_ Kagome snorted to herself. _But maybe I'm being too hard on him with my judgment,_ she thought. _After all, what I've heard of him has only been idle banter from frightened humans and weak youkai. But then again, not many youkai, no matter how strong, would want to be on the receiving end of his power._   
  
Numerous thoughts ran through her head. Thoughts like why he had been watching her. Why he had carried her to his home instead of leaving her. Why he had bothered to bandage her wound.   
  
_He is so confusing!_ her mind screamed. _And this is getting me nowhere!_ Her tail flicked in annoyance, creating slight waves in the water.   
  
Sighing, Kagome sat down. Closing her eyes, she fell into a meditation in an attempt to clear her mind.   
  
She had almost completed her task when she was rather rudely brought out of her trance when someone roughly slammed open the door.   
  
That someone had been Sesshoumaru.   
  
"What are you doing, wench?" he snapped.   
  
"Knitting a sweater," she said calmly, a tinge of sarcasm staining her voice, causing Sesshoumaru to growl.   
  
She stood, wrapping her tail around her waist and covering her chest with her arms in modesty and waded out of the pool and over to the closet.   
  
Sesshoumaru was still in the room watching her intently as she grabbed a robe and towel, dressing the robe around her body and wrapping the towel around her hair.   
  
Turning around, she smirked at him as she walked by gracefully. Without saying a word, she exited the bathroom and headed for her own temporary quarters.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
It had been a week since Kagome's initial arrival to Sesshoumaru's home and the ninja actually found herself enjoying her time, though she and the demon lord had yet to carry on a conversation. Neither had seen each other since her first bath. She'd play with Rin and Shippou in the gardens, educating Rin in the areas of the world that Sesshoumaru apparently felt uncomfortable with explaining.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_"Kagome-oneechan?" Rin began.   
  
"Yes, Rin-chan?" Kagome answered absently.   
  
"Where do babies come from?" the little girl asked innocently.   
  
Kagome jerked her head up and raised her eyebrows as she looked at the child. She noticed Shippou trying not to laugh. Rin reminded Kagome of her younger self, asking her mother a very similar question.   
  
"Well…" Kagome began thinking of a way to explain. "They come from women, much like you and I, only from you when you're older."   
  
Rin looked confused. "How?"   
  
"Well it involves a man and a woman," she tried to explain. "The give each other a special hug, and something happens. The man has something the woman needs, and that special hug gives it to her. Nine months later, the baby is born."   
  
"Oh…" Rin looked disappointed, but accepted the answer.   
  
"You look upset," Kagome pointed out amused.   
  
"No…but whenever Rin asks Sesshoumaru-sama, his face gets red and he refuses to talk about it," Rin explained.   
  
"I see," Kagome laughed._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome had also found the youkai lord's training room and found herself there quite often. She'd even made a friend, a sixteen-year-old human servant girl named Rika.   
  
Kagome had met Rika coming back from a bath one day. Rika hadn't quite finished tidying Kagome's room when the ninja came back. Needless to say, the young servant had been frightened for her life when Kagome had walked in and stared at her.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_"I-I-I'm terribly s-sorry," she had sputtered, as she bowed to leave. Kagome stopped her.   
  
"You don't have to leave," Kagome smiled at the girl. "It'd be kind of nice to have someone to talk to other than children. I mean they're great, but so young. And Sesshoumaru…well, let's not get into that. Besides, he's probably too hot tempered to carry on a decent conversation," she grinned   
  
The girl gaped at the youkai speaking to her and quickly shut her mouth. "O…Okay," she said timidly, sitting._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
After the two had met for the first time they'd quickly become friends, which was a shock in itself, as Kagome usually never allowed anyone the chance to get close to her. Maybe Rin and Shippou are having this affect on me, she thought. Kagome found Rika's company quite pleasant as the girl was intelligent and had a lot of interesting things to tell her, mainly things about the Western Lord himself.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_Rika and Kagome were sitting in Kagome's room drinking tea.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-san's father died several years back, when I was about three. He was mortally wounded by a demon named Ryuukotsuei and died from the blood loss. Sesshoumaru-san's mother, howver, died when he was just a child, though the cause was unknown," she'd informed Kagome. "From what I've heard, they were very close."   
  
Kagome looked at Rika confused. "What do you mean? No one knows how she died?"   
  
"No," Rika continued. "They know it wasn't from old age; she was simply too young, even by youkai standards. And she apparently seemed to be in good health. There were also no physical injuries detected on her body, so it really confused everyone. How could a young, vibrant woman, especially a youkai, die so suddenly?"   
  
"Yeah, good point…" Kagome trailed off, deep in thought. She'd never heard of someone so healthy die so suddenly.   
  
"Speaking of which," Rika began. "That's her up in that picture."   
  
She was pointing to the picture of the woman and child on the bridge.   
  
"I should have known…he inherited her looks," Kagome pointed out.   
  
"This was her room, too," Rika stated matter-of-factly. "The kimonos you adorn had belonged to her as well."   
  
"I see…" was all Kagome could say. It really amazed her that Sesshoumaru would allow her to occupy his mother's room and dress in her cloths. There was definitely more to him than she'd thought originally.   
  
"Anyway, after her death, his father, Inutaisho-san, took a new wife, a human princess. They had a hanyou son. I think his name was Inuyasha," Rika finished.   
  
A strange look had crossed Kagome's features._ Is she speaking of the Inuyasha I met? _she questioned herself silently.   
  
"Something wrong?" Rika asked hesitantly.   
  
Looking up, Kagome smiled. "Not at all," she reassured the young servant, absently sipping her tea._ So, Sesshoumaru lost both his parents as well…   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Though she was enjoying herself, Kagome was irritated to no end by one thing: Sesshoumaru still had yet to return her belongings. The two hadn't even seen each other. She hadn't been thinking long when he walked into her room one afternoon.   
  
"May I have my things back now?" she asked calmly.   
  
His eyes narrowed. "Why?"   
  
"Because I, unlike many people," she referred to Inuyasha, "am reasonable. I do not attack without a purpose, and I have no intention to attack you, Sesshoumaru."   
  
He studied her intently. "Don't you want to know how you came to be in my home?"   
  
"Well, yes, I do, but seeing how you've not been around for me to ask until now, I hadn't gotten the chance to inquire," she said dryly. "So enlighten me."   
  
"As you graciously put it, I was spying on you. In actuality I'd been waiting for that miserable hanyou to come so I could claim something that rightfully belongs to me," he began when Kagome interrupted him.   
  
"You mean Inuyasha? What would _he_ have that belongs to _you_?" she asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yes I mean Inuyasha, and what he has of mine does not concern you," Sesshoumaru growled. "Anyway, you came along and ruined it all. Inuyasha, in his never-ending idiocy, attacked you. You know the rest from that point to where you passed out."   
  
"So elaborate," she said when he paused. "What happened after I passed out?"   
  
"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" he asked.   
  
The youkai princess thought for a moment then finally looked up. "The last thing I recall happened after that centipede disappeared with half of the Shikon no Tama. Spider heads surrounded Inuyasha and Kouga and soul stealers, many of them, were charging at me. Then I blacked out."   
  
"Hmm…I see," he stated. "Well, you were beginning to transform, then suddenly stopped when a blue aura surrounded you. You killed not only the soul stealers, but the spider heads as well, and you didn't use your weapons and claws."   
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion at the last bit. "What are you talking about? I didn't use my weapons?"   
  
"No, you used your hands," he said dryly. "Some sort of power erupted from them and incinerated the demons you attacked. You honestly don't remember?"   
  
"…No…" she murmured, slightly amazed at Sesshoumaru's patience.   
  
"Anyhow, after you killed them, you fainted. So I brought you and the kitsune pup to my home. Inuyasha ran after some woman named 'Kikyou' screaming her name, and that insipid wolf passed out from spider head poison. He'll live," he added, noticing the look on her face.   
  
"Oh…" she drawled. Then a sudden thought struck her. "Well, if you were so worried I'd use my weapons on you, what made you think I wouldn't use my power?"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good question; I just knew."   
  
"Oh. Well, may I have my things back?" she asked once again.   
  
He nodded, and disappeared. When he returned, he had with him Kagome's belongings—her weapons, garbs, and the Shikon half. Kagome thanked him and went to grab her stuff, but when she touched the Shikon, she froze as a violent pain surged through her body. Gasping, she fell to the floor in a dead faint.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Hmm…I guess this chapter was okay…not my best work. Below you'll find some replies to my reviews, but I'm not going to reply to everyone. I'll mainly reply to the people who asked questions.   
  
**|[lilmoonshinegurl]|** Thanks for reviewing! I promise you'll find out soon who saved her in the prologue.   
  
**|[Shaz]|** Yeah, the other characters will appear soon…I'm slowly working into the story as to how I see fit. Thanks for your review!   
  
**|[Me..]|** Hehe actually I've played all the Final Fantasies, but I've been obsessed with Ninjas for as long as I can remember. So when I played the American version of FF4, which is FF2 here, I was thrilled to see the Edge because he was a Ninja. I got my swords, Masamune and Murasame, from him; they're the last two swords he gets in the game (keep in mind that this is the SNES version of the game…the names of everything are totally different in the PSX remake).   
  
**|[holly]|** yes, Sango and Miroku will show up. You can't have an Inuyasha story without them! ^_^ They'll appear in chapter six as far as I know…I know, it's far away, but hey, I'm working on my outlines and stuff and I'm still not sure if I want them there. So who knows! They may appear sooner.   
  
**|[shikome kido mi]|** Thanks so much for that note about the caltrops…I didn't know what I should use it as, but now I do. Thanks!   
  
**|[The Fool's World]|** Hey thanks for the review! To me, Inuyahsa has always come off as impulsive and acting before thinking. So he attacked Kagome because he smelled her youkai scent and thought she'd attack him, so he attacked her first, totally not knowing she had no evil intentions. So yeah, he attacked because he's impulsive. Kouga wasn;t staying with Kagome at her home…he just thinks he can walk in as he pleases! ^_~   
  
**|[Cacat-angel]|** yeah, I decided that Kagome was too OOC, so I changed her character a little. She's sweet and warm and caring under her façade, but it doesn't take long to find it. Shippou, Rin, and an OC of mine (a human named Rika) bring out her caring side. That's in like, chapter four and stuff. She's not as cold as I would have expected, and I'm pleased about that.   
  
**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** I know a lot more of you reviewed and I really really appreciate that! But if I replied to everyone, I'd have to write like 40 responses. But after this chapter, I promise I'll keep on answering all of my reviews.   
  
Okay, that's about it for my chapter. REVIEW!! It'll make me feel better about my writing…   
  
I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did…I also got to see the San Francisco 49ers play against the Seattle Seahawks! We won! It was my first live pro football game, so I had a lot of fun.


	5. What Dreams May Come

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Four **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** What Dreams May Come **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the whimpering, convulsing girl, with concerned eyes as her fists clenched and unclenched. He lightly slapped her face in an attempt to wake her, but no avail. She continued to whimper as her face contorted with pain.   
  
It wasn't like he cared whether or not she was okay on a plutonic level. _No, I merely respect her fighting skills. That, and if she happens to die, it would be a mess, for Rin and that kit, that I don't want to deal with,_ he thought.   
  
But his subconscious mind thought differently.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_The hanyou paced the length of the rug, grinning evilly, almost manically to no one in particular as he fingered the Shikon half he possessed. He was dressed in an albino baboon pelt, the mask hanging on his back like a hood.   
  
"What are YOU so happy about?" sneered a girl as she walked into the room.   
  
"Ahh, Kikyou. Just the person I wanted to see!" he smiled coldly. The woman identified as Kikyou looked at the hanyou suspiciously. "What do you want, Naraku?" she asked slowly, backing away.   
  
"I'm afraid we may have a slight change in plan," he began. "I've changed my mind."   
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded.   
  
"Not only do I want the half of the Shikon she possesses, but I've decided I want the girl too," he smirked as he fingered the half of the Shikon he already had in his possession.   
  
"What?!" Kikyou exploded. "You promised me her soul if I complied to help you!"   
  
"Kukuku, calm down. I'm not finished speaking yet," Naraku smirked. "You see, if you took her soul, she would essentially be dead. What good is she to me dead? So you may have half her soul."   
  
Kikyou scowled. "She'd still live. It's not like her heart and mind would stop functioning."   
  
"Ahh, but what good is a person without their soul?" Naraku smirked at the undead woman, knowing he'd struck a chord. She had, after all, sold him her soul in a greedy desire for power. "Their body would function, but they'd be lifeless. No emotion, just blankly staring at one thing."   
  
Kikyou pondered the words as Naraku continued to speak.   
  
"If you had half of her soul, you'd still have half of her power. Or I could just kill you," he grinned evilly.   
  
"Fine," Kikyou snapped. With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a vile hanyou laughing insanely._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome woke with a start, a tear falling down her cheek. Swinging her arm over her eyes, she gasped for breath, her heart racing as the dream returned to her memory in vivid detail. Naraku and a woman named Kikyou had been talking about her…plotting against her. Naraku wanted her, for what purposes she didn't want to discover. And he wanted the Shikon no Tama half she possessed. Kikyou, on the other hand, wanted her soul.   
  
When her breathing finally regulated, she lifted her arm off her eyes to reveal Sesshoumaru looking at her as if she'd sprouted another head.   
  
"What?" she snapped.   
  
"Did I say anything?" he replied coolly.   
  
"Look, Sesshoumaru. I'm in no mood to put up with your smart-ass comments, so will you please leave me alone before I lose it completely?" she sighed as she massaged her temples.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl intently as she closed her eyes. As her breathing evened with sleep and her heart rate returned to normal, he finally got up. Looking down at her beautiful face, he suddenly had the insane urge to touch her. Brushing a finger gently down her cheek, he turned to leave and took one last glance at the sleeping girl as he closed the door behind him. Silently walking toward his training room, the Western Lord wondered what had come over him.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome jerked her eyes open as soon as she felt the demon lord's presence fade away.   
  
_What the hell was that about?_ she thought, bewilderment evident on her face. If she didn't know better, the ninja might have thought the moment a hallucination or a dream; it was highly uncharacteristic for the Western Lord to do anything of the sort. Slowly reaching her hand to her face, she touched her cheek where Sesshoumaru had brushed it just minutes before and was surprised to find a tingling sensation lingering on the spot.   
  
Rolling onto her stomach, the princess sighed, closing her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind. After a while of lying motionless, an eerie sensation overcame the woman. Slowly opening her eyes, she focused on the balcony, where the sensation seemed to be radiating from. Kagome gently lifted herself off the bed and advanced toward the area, her eyes never leaving it. Upon reaching the deck, a sudden gust of wind whipped into the ninja's face, sending her hair whirling about. Kagome froze, her eyes widening.   
  
_I'm coming for you…_ the wind seemed to whisper. _You will be mine._ It faded away, leaving behind a thundering, ghostly echo of maniacal laughter pounding in Kagome's ears.   
  
Stumbling back, she fell onto her bed and looked around a bit frenzied. Her eyes rested upon the weapons Sesshoumaru had returned to her earlier that day. Grabbing Masamune and Murasame and her chain whip, Kagome stormed out of her room and headed for Sesshoumaru's training area. The ninja stopped short when she reached the door. Sesshoumaru was in there, gracefully practicing kendo moves. The way he moved, with such fluidity and grace, one could say the wooden katana was an extension to his body. There was no denying it—Sesshoumaru was exemplary in his kendo skill.   
  
Kagome stood, her feet rooted to her spot as she watched Sesshoumaru, seemingly transfixed. She stood for a good ten minutes when Sesshoumaru brought her back to reality.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day?" he asked, not bothering to turn around as he continued his art.   
  
Blushing slightly, the ninja entered the room and sat down on the cushioned chair.   
  
"I didn't know you'd be in here," she said calmly.   
  
"It is my training room, is it not?" the youkai prince questioned, arrogantly.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as annoyance filled her. "Did I say it wasn't? I merely inquired because I've not seen you in here in the week I've stayed in the palace."   
  
The princess felt her anger beginning to swell. _He's so damn insolent!_ she fumed silently.   
  
"I've been busy," was his smooth reply.   
  
Kagome glared at the youkai lord and stood up. She sauntered onto the bamboo mat and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. The demon quirked an eyebrow and stared at her pointedly, waiting for her to say whatever she had on her mind.   
  
"Wanna spar?" she asked bluntly.   
  
A smirk began to tug at the demon prince's lips. The young woman had guts. Without responding, Sesshoumaru immediately launched an attack at Kagome, thrusting his sword gracefully toward her abdomen. Effortlessly, the woman parried the attack and retaliated with one of her own, which Sesshoumaru blocked. He swung his katana at the princess, hitting his mark as he sliced her shoulder, leaving a mere scrape. Kagome growled and thrust Murasame at the youkai prince, leaving a superficial wound in his side.   
  
The two sparred for a while, neither gaining the upperhand when Kagome suddenly froze mid-step. Sesshoumaru stopped as well and eyed the girl warily.   
  
"They're coming…" she murmured as her eyes glanced around.   
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and mentally kicked himself for not noticing the change in smell sooner. Kagome looked up and Sesshoumaru and their eyes met. He nodded at her and both took off toward the front entrance, where Jaken met the pair.   
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru barked.   
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
  
"Take Rin and the kit and take care of them," Sesshoumaru said tersely.   
  
"B-b-but Sess—" the toad sputtered.   
  
"Now," the youkai lord warned.   
  
In the distance was a band of youkai, fast approaching the Western Palace. They were a group of seven and each had a piece of the Shikon no Tama imbedded somewhere in their body, making them stronger with the exception of one. Kagome immediately noticed, even through the distance that the one without the Shikon shard stunk of Naraku.   
  
"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked icily when they arrived.   
  
"They're here for me," the ninja answered flatly before any of them could respond. Sesshoumaru stared at the princess.   
  
"Ahh, I see you're no fool, child," the leader sneered. "Tell me; how did you know?"   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You smell of two things—Naraku, meaning you are his spawn, and the stench of the undead. And your group radiates power from a source alien to your body—Shikon no Tama."   
  
"Very good, child," the woman mocked. "Now tell me this. How did you know about our shards?"   
  
"I am a Guardian," was all she said before suddenly launching herself at the youkai behind the woman.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched in disbelief at the girl's stupidity for attacking so foolishly. It was something his idiot brother would do. His mind quickly changed when he realized she'd been studying them and creating a strategy on her mind's eye.   
  
Kagome quickly became surrounded by three youkai, two using claws, the other welding a sword. The other three soon attacked Sesshoumaru as the leader stood back and watched.   
  
Kagome held her arms straight out and spun around once, slicing one of her attackers in the stomach, another in his arms, and barely nicked the one welding the sword. She jumped over the youkai she'd sliced in the stomach, landing gracefully behind him. When he charged at her, Kagome killed him by crushing his windpipe with a Shikan-ken punch. The other claw user lunged at her only to quickly be eliminated by Kagome plunging her clawed hand into the area of flesh where the Shikon was imbedded, his shoulder. The sudden removal of the shard caused his body to convulse and he died shortly thereafter. The final youkai attacking Kagome charged, his sword held high. Kagome quickly put Masamune away and grabbed her chain whip. She swung it at him and deftly caught his wrist, jerking him to the ground. Walking up to him, she plunged her sword in his heart. Quickly, she removed the shards from the two she'd not collected them from.   
  
While Kagome was busy with the youkai whom attacked her, Sesshoumaru made game of the three attacking him. Throwing his sword to the side, both Sesshoumaru's hands began to glow green as acidic poison dripped from them.   
  
"Dokkyusei!" he cried, slashing the first opponent to charge. He smirked in satisfaction as his clawed hands met the opposing youkai's throat. As the poison quickly flowed through his veins, the youkai fell down numbly dying shortly after. The other two met the same fate, though the last one Sesshoumaru plunged his entire clawed hand into the youkai's stomach leaving a gaping wound filled with the youkai lord's poison.   
  
With the six eliminated, Kagome and Sesshoumaru slowly looked to the leader who'd begun to clap. "Well done. Naraku certainly has underestimated you, Guardian. I am Kagura."   
  
With those final words, Kagura drew two feathers from her hair and turned them into clouds. The first feather supporting her, the second supporting the three youkai Sesshoumaru killed. She left, leaving the other three behind.   
  
Kagome began to growl as she watched them fly away. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, wondered why this 'Kagura' took the youkai he killed and not the others.   
  
"She took those three because they still have shards in their body," Kagome said, answering his unasked question. She drew out the shards she'd collected from the youkai she killed, examining them.   
  
"Hmm…they appear to be the same size, so I'm assuming he cut the other three to the same precision as these…" the youkai princess murmured to herself. Looking up, she said to Sesshoumaru, "He cut them so thinly that I'm sure he's got a good sized chunk left of the half he possesses."   
  
"Not that I expect you to care," she smirked, walking into the palace.   
  
Growling, Sesshoumaru followed her, questions running through his mind. _She can't be a Guardian…they're all dead. But then again, how could she have known about that stupid jewel so easily?_   
  
By then the night had thrown her pall and Kagome was tired from the day's events, both physically and mentally. The princess strolled toward her room still pondering Naraku's intentions while Sesshoumaru wandered toward the east wing where his room was located.   
  
While Kagome's shrewd mind speculated the things to be, Sesshoumaru lie in his bed pondering the ninja in his home, something he'd found himself to be doing a lot lately. The more he thought of her, the more confused he became and the more irritated he ended up. How long he thought of the woman, he didn't know. But before he knew it, he'd drifted off into sleep as a dream overcame him.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_"Okaa-san! Where are we going?" questioned the four-year-old Sesshoumaru as he bounded up to his mother.   
  
"We're going to visit Lord Ryosuke and Lady Yuki. She's given birth to her pup," Sesshoumaru's mother, Lady Eiko, clarified, smiling down at her young pup.   
  
"Yes…I've been told their child is a beautiful little girl," winked Sesshoumaru's father, Inutaisho.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his father, not getting the jest of the words while his mother giggled. Grabbing their hands, he dragged Lord Inutaisho and Lady Eiko towards the door. "Come on!" he urged, pushing his smiling parents out the door.   
  
When they arrived at the home of the Guardians, greetings were exchanged between both families. Lady Yuki led them to the sitting room where the baby Kagome was lying on a mountain of pillows.   
  
"She's beautiful!" squealed Lady Eiko, receiving a smile from the proud parents. "May I hold her?"   
  
"Of course," replied Yuki as she handed Kagome to the open arms of Eiko.   
  
"Look Maru-chan, isn't she cute?" Eiko smiled at her son.   
  
Kagome took notice of the boy staring at her and began giggling, holding her arms out to him. Sesshoumaru tentatively took the baby girl in his arms, smiling as she reached up and touched his face. The little princess apparently had taken quite a liking to Sesshoumaru. Giggling again, she snuggled closer to the young prince. At that moment, Sesshoumaru decided he liked the little girl._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Elsewhere in the palace, Kagome was lying down to sleep when a sudden realization hit her, causing her to sit up with a jolt. Looking down to the kitsune who'd already succumbed to sleep, the princess sighed in relief when he was still gently snoring. _They'll come for me again…_   
  
She gently lifted herself out of the bed and walked to the balcony enjoying the soft breeze playing with her hair, calming her mind. As she thought about her predicament, a few ideas passed through her head. She could leave with Shippou and head somewhere else, making it harder for her enemies to locate her, or she could stay and endanger the lives of Rin, Rika, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. She'd grown extremely fond of the two human girls, found herself warming more and more to Sesshoumaru, and even began growing tolerant of the toady nuisance, Jaken. The choice of the matter was an obvious no-brainer, so Kagome found herself packing her and Shippou's belongings and dressed herself in the midnight blue ninja garb.   
  
Walking over to the sleeping kitsune, the princess gently nudged him awake. "Shippou."   
  
The kit stirred, smacked his lips, but remained asleep.   
  
She smirked and spoke his name again while prodding his forehead. "Shippou, Wake up."   
  
His eyes opened and blearily stared at Kagome. "What's wrong? Are we being attacked??" Shippou promptly leaped out of bed and jumped in front of Kagome in an defensive stance.   
  
Kagome stared at the kitsune attempting to protect her and threw her head back in a laugh. Shippou, confused, looked up at the ninja, cocking his head to the side. When her laughter subsided, she looked at him, amusement written on her face.   
  
"No, Shippou, we're fine. But we need to leave," she whispered.   
  
"Why?" the kit questioned.   
  
"I don't have time to explain," she began as she wrote a note and placed it on her pillow. "You will know soon."   
  
With that, Shippou and Kagome left the palace through the balcony, the kit on her back as Kagome flew through the air. Perhaps it was a good thing they left—Kagome was beginning her monthly cycle. That time of the month for females was unnerving to a male youkai, especially inuyoukai with their keen sense of smell. But the scent radiating from a female youkai was more powerful than that of a female human and therefore more distracting. Sesshoumaru would undoubtedly be on edge with Kagome around.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The next morning, Rin bounded into Kagome and Shippou's room only to find them gone and in their place a note. The little girl grabbed the paper and ran to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called as she entered his study.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl without answering as she handed him a piece of paper.   
  
"Kagome-oneechan and Shippou-kun are gone! Rin found that on the pillows," Rin explained. "What's it say?"   
  
Sesshoumaru scanned the note and read it aloud. It said:   
  
_Sesshoumaru,   
  
If you're reading this, you'll know Shippou and I have gone.   
  
Naraku has tried more than what you've witnessed to capture me, and he will try again. I have a feeling that next time, he'll send his forces by the thousands. He doesn't know how to give up.   
  
I left because I could not risk putting you, Rin and your servants in danger.   
  
Thank you for your hospitality; it was much appreciated.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Kagome   
  
P.S. Until we meet again. _   
  
Sesshoumaru crumpled the note in his hand and scowled. Just when he was getting used to having her around…   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** This chapter was a little longer than usual, but I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. What do you guys think? REVIEW! Please? It keeps me going!   
  
**Since this is a double update, review responses will be in the next chapter!**


	6. Journeying to Kaede's Village

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Five **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Journeying to Kaede's Village **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Naraku was not happy.   
  
Kagura had returned from the Western Lands with the three dead youkai and was currently kneeling before the furious hanyou as he reprimanded her for her failure.   
  
"I gave you a ridiculously easy task!" Naraku roared, jerking Kagura to her feet. "Go to Kagome, bring her back. What's so fucking hard about that?"   
  
"She was with the Western Lord, Naraku," Kagura replied quietly.   
  
"So?" snapped the hanyou. "And your damn point?"   
  
Kagura sighed. "His title as the Lord of the Western Lands he inherited with his father's death, but his reputation as one of, if not them most, ruthless and powerful youkai is something he earned. He demonstrated that tonight."   
  
Naraku scowled.   
  
"And," Kagura continued flatly. "He is one of the most feared youkai in all of Japan. The Guardian is no weakling either; she fights extremely well. But I'm sure you know that, as you relentlessly watch her."   
  
"So what are you getting at?" her superior growled, grabbing her neck.   
  
"If they fight together, there is no way you can defeat them."   
  
Naraku's anger boiled over. Kagura had practically called him weak, even if indirectly. That pissed him off. Still clutching her neck, the hanyou lifted the wind youkai up so she was eyelevel with him.   
  
"Not only did you fail," he spat slowly, his voice dangerously low, "but you failed miserably. You let the six of them get killed _AND_ Kagura, that bitch Kagome took three shards. I don't care how small they were either."   
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed in defiance, earning her a sharp slap to the cheek. It was obvious the girl hated her 'master' if he could be called that and wanted desperately to be free from him.   
  
"I hold your heart, Kagura. You know what I can do to you," Naraku clarified, throwing his offspring out the door as he plotted his next move.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kouga scowled. The wolf was irritated, confused and ready to kill someone.   
  
After he had woken from the short-lived battle against Naraku's scum, Kouga found himself very much alone with no inkling as to where everyone went. Even dog turd's face would have been a welcome sight, but no one was to be found. He was miles away from any village and his nose didn't pick up any familiar scent. The last thing he remembered was passing out after taking in a significant dose of spider head poison.   
  
So Kouga lie for some time as the poison slowly dissipated in his veins. It wasn't like the poison was lethal or deadly or anything. No, it just rendered him numb and unable to move for a period of time. In Kouga's case, it was three days.   
  
After weeks of aimlessly wandering, the wolf finally decided on a destination. He wanted answers and he knew just where to get them, provided the source was even there. He headed for a small village in the Southern Lands where he knew a certain hanyou mutt was. The only problem was he'd have to trek across half of Japan.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Days, a week actually, had passed and Kagome and Shippou were far from the Sesshoumaru's palace, which was on the coast on the Western Lands. They weren't even in the Western Territory, but Kagome found her mind drifting toward a certain youkai with long silver hair, golden eyes, and an oh so fluffy tail, much like hers. _Stop it!_ she scolded herself. _Sesshoumaru can't even stand you, Kagome, so why waste your time?_   
  
As they continued to walk, Kagome soon realized they were in the territory of her Guardian home and nearing the former palace. It had been almost a month since Kagome met Shippou and a thought struck her. It surprised her because in the entire span of knowing him, even while they were staying with Sesshoumaru, the youkai princess never thought to ask him the sudden question that popped into her mind.   
  
"Shippou, aren't your parents worried about you?"   
  
Shippou looked startled by the sudden question and looked up at Kagome, his eyes beginning to water. "They…they died," he said softly.   
  
Kagome berated herself for her stupidity. It was obvious something had happened to them if he was out and about without them. "I'm sorry, Shippou…I should have known better."   
  
"It's okay," Shippou replied with a sniffle. "The Thunder Brothers killed them. Hiten and Manten."   
  
The ninja's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion. "I know what you must have gone through, Shippou," she said quietly.   
  
The young kitsune looked up at the ninja in surprise. Her eyes took on a far away look.   
  
"When I was about six years-old," she began slowly as they continued to walk. "My home was attacked and my parents were killed. Right in front of me…they killed everyone in the palace…my entire family. Now I'm the last of my kind…"   
  
Shippou looked up at the woman and suddenly threw himself at her in a tight embrace. "I'll be your family," he said looking up at her, eyes shining in hope.   
  
The youkai princess looked down at the adorable kitsune and smiled. "Okay, Shippou-chan. We'll be a family, albeit a small one."   
  
Still in Kagome's arms, the kit smiled and sighed gleefully when he suddenly looked at her confused. "Kagome, what do you mean 'the last of your kind?'"   
  
"Well," she began. "Have you ever heard stories of the Guardians, Shippou-chan?"   
  
Digging through his mind, Shippou's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yeah! My parents used to tell me about them! After they died, Kaede, Sango and Miroku told me stories of their greatness. They're supposed to be protectors of the Shikon no Tama."   
  
"Exactly, little pup," Kagome smiled again. "The lands we are in right now were the Land of the Guardians. In fact, the palace ruins aren't too far from here…the city surrounding the palace is still intact, but the palace was destroyed long ago. Would you like to see it?"   
  
"Yeah!!" Shippou exclaimed enthusiastically.   
  
Kagome laughed as she led him in the direction continuing with her story. "Anyway, the Guardians were a family of royalty, protecting the Shikon no Tama. Though they were youkai, the never desired to use its power. They had no need for it as they were powerful enough."   
  
"Kind of like Sesshoumaru?" Shippou interrupted. "I've heard of a lot of youkai and even humans seeking the Tama's power, but Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha told me, never was one looking for it. Inuyasha was, though. He still is."   
  
"Yes, kind of like Sesshoumaru," Kagome laughed, making a mental note to later inquire about Inuyasha. "The Guardians not only were powerful enough as it was, but their souls were pure. And to be a Guardian, you had to have a pure soul."   
  
"How could you tell if the person had a pure soul?" the kit questioned confused.   
  
"Excellent question, Shippou. A soul is predestined, so to say. The good souls were possible candidates to be the next Guardian, while the bad souls were out of the question. I'm not sure how exactly the whole thing went about with the higher powers choosing who would be what on the mortal plane, but I'm guessing a soul had to be exceptionally virtuous down to the very core to be a Guardian.   
  
"But to answer your question, Shippou, about the last of my kind…my family was the royal family of Guardians. I am the last of them."   
  
Shippou stared at her. Suddenly he burst with excitement. "WOW!!! That is SO cool!!!"   
  
Laughing, Kagome patted the kitsune on his head. "Haha…but shhhhh. Don't tell anyone that because you're the first person to know of my family history. And look," she pointed. "There is the city and the ruins ahead now."   
  
Shippou's eyes widened with anticipation as they neared a beautiful city. The ruins of a once great and beautiful castle loomed in the distance, at the center of the feudal metropolitan. Once within the walls, the pair walked toward the center, to the castle. Kagome and Shippou both noticed the stares Kagome was receiving. The youkai princess was slightly thankful that her hair and tail were not their natural gold and silver, but the ebony hue they'd been for quite some time. When they reached the outside of the ruins, two guards stopped them.   
  
"State your business," one said shortly.   
  
"I've been telling my young friend here the great legends of the Guardians," Kagome began. "We happened to be returning home from the Western Lands when we passed the city. He wanted to see the palace ruins."   
  
The guards studied them intently and finally answered. "I'm sorry, but we cannot let you enter. The palace is in shambles and highly dangerous. In fact, no one has been in since shortly after the disaster."   
  
"That's too bad," Kagome said sadly. "Why has no one been in?"   
  
"Well," the second guard began. "For one, the structures could fall at anytime and injure someone."   
  
"Yeah, and two, the ghosts of the royal family haunt it, as if they're protecting the castle," the first guard finished.   
  
"But strangely, no one seems to ever encounter the queen or the young princess. Everyone sees the father, other members of the family and the servants, but never the mother and daughter…" the second guard added.   
  
"I see," Kagome replied. She knew why the never saw the princess because she was the princess. But her mother was dead, so shouldn't she be protecting the palace as well? "Well, thank you for the information."   
  
"Anytime, miss. We just don't want anyone getting hurt," the guards replied.   
  
As Kagome and Shippou walked away, the kit sighed in disappointment. Kagome stopped by a few shops buying herbs for her monthly time and other herbs that helped in restoring energy. As the two exited the city, Kagome looked down at Shippou.   
  
"Where shall we go now, Shippou-chan?" she asked.   
  
"Hmm…we could to Kaede's Village. It's in the Southern Lands, not far from the coast," he suggested. "We can visit Kaede, Sango and Miroku. Maybe Inuyasha will even be there."   
  
"Okay," Kagome complied as they began walking toward said destination. "Who are Kaede, Sango and Miroku?"   
  
Shippou grinned and proceeded to tell Kagome of the three characters. From what Kagome learned, all three were human.   
  
Kaede was the younger sister of a miko called Kikyou. Kagome recognized the name as the woman from her dream, and Sesshoumaru mentioned her when he explained the happenings after she blacked out. Kaede was the village elder, and though technically Kikyou was older, she really wasn't. That was due to the fact that she'd been killed and later resurrected only to be a walking corpse of clay and bones. Kagome also had her thoughts confirmed, that Kikyou had sold her soul to Naraku before she died.   
  
Sango was a youkai huntress and she had a youkai pet named Kiara who often aided her. Shippou reassured Kagome that she only killed youkai who did injustice. Her little brother, Kohaku, had fallen clutches to Naraku, and the evil hanyou burned her village to ash. Kagome sighed when she'd heard that.   
  
Miroku was a priest whom, according to Shippou, had a good heart but was known as 'The Lecherous Monk.' Shippou explained that Miroku had a rather nasty habit of grabbing the behinds of women, particularly Sango. Shippou also said that upon meeting a female for the first time, Miroku would take their hand, kiss it, and ask, "Would you bear my child?" "Watch out for him," Shippou had warned. Kagome laughed but it immediately died when Shippou revealed the final piece of information on the houshi. Naraku had cursed his family with the Air Rip. His father was the first to receive the curse, and it would pass from son to son, slowly consuming the family line until Naraku was destroyed. Only then would the curse be lifted.   
  
Kagome sighed harder. _So many lives ruined by Naraku…_   
  
"Shippou," she suddenly asked. "Why is Inuyasha seeking the Shikon no Tama?"   
  
Shippou looked up surprised. "Well, he and Kikyou were in love a long time ago. Naraku tricked them both, and Kikyou ended up sealing Inuyasha to the God Tree and she died shortly after. Someone freed Inuyasha after he was pinned to the tree for 60 years. Kikyou was resurrected a little later. But anyway, before all that happened, Kikyou only told Inuyasha she would accept him if her were a human, but not as a hanyou. After all that, he wanted it to become a full demon."   
  
"I see…" Kagome murmured.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against the stone pillar in frustration, cracking the column into thousands of tiny pieces, causing chunks to fall to the ground. He was only dimly aware of the blood dripping from his hand. It was quite obvious he was extremely irritated, though not quite angry.   
  
After Kagome had left, the Western Lord found himself constantly second-guessing the decisions he'd made, something he'd never done in his 420 years of life. Why had he taken the wench and her pup to his home after that battle? Why had he allowed the two to stay for so long a period of time? And _why_ had he allowed Kago—no, that woman, to sleep in his mother's room and adorn her clothing??   
  
He, Sesshoumaru, cared for no one.   
  
But deep down the youkai prince knew he was kidding himself. Rin was a perfect example. _Rin,_ he thought. _It was all for Rin,_   
  
He knew that wasn't the case either. Now, this woman-child, Kagome, had also become an example. After her leave, Sesshoumaru always found his mind drifting toward the youkai princess, much to his great dislike. Whether it was the realization that she was the baby he'd adored as a child or the fact that he'd unknowingly grown protective and even fond of the woman, he didn't know. In actuality he hadn't realized just how fond of her he'd become until after she left his home.   
  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru sat down and rubbed his temples. When had anyone, especially a _woman_, begun affecting him in such a way?   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
"Kanna," Naraku called.   
  
The girl identified as Kanna entered Naraku's chamber wordlessly. Around her neck was a mirror.   
  
"Show me where the Guardian is heading," ordered Naraku.   
  
Kanna held the mirror to Naraku. He saw his reflection slowly swirl about until it was a cloudy haze. When the picture stilled, it showed Kagome and Shippou heading for Kaede's Village.   
  
"So, they are heading for the village the hanyou mutt is in…" he murmured gleefully. "This will be better than I thought!"   
  
Kanna left, leaving behind the insane Naraku as he conceived a new plan.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome and Shippou finally reached the edge of the forest leading to Kaede's Village three weeks after they set out from Sesshoumaru's home. In those weeks, the pair was attacked many times by power-hungry youkai, even humans, seeking the coveted Shikon no Tama. They slept during the day and traveled by night, so as not to be noticed moving about.   
  
Kagome stopped walking, causing Shippou to look up at her, questioning with his eyes. Kagome smirked as she pulled out her camouflage garb and jumped into the high branches of a tree. When she emerged, she was well blended with the forest. Satisfied with her appearance, the two continued onward to the village.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Well, that closes the chapter! I liked it. Kouga was even in it for a while!   
  
Anyway, those herbs used for restoring energy are similar to the Sensu Beans in DBZ. I'm not sure how to spell the name…but actually I thought of that connection when I was thinking up the outline for the next chapter in my head.   
  
Though they are similar, the herbs in my story are not as strong. So if you eat one, your energy isn't completely restored so you feel great, like the effect of the bean. The herbs just restore enough energy so you can keep on going.   
  
Oh yeah, and for age, Sesshoumaru is 420 in youkai years and about 21 in human years. Kagome is 340 in youkai years and about 17 in human years. Shippou is about 200 in youkai years, making him about 10 in human years. Inuyasha is 170 in hanyou years, making him 17 in human years. I just multiplied the human years by 20 to get youkai years and by 10 to get hanyou years…   
  
  
  
**|[ REVIEW RESPONSES ]|**   
  
  
**|[Anne-twilight]|** Thank you for reading my story! And yeah, I guess you could say Masamune and Murasame (Kag's swords) are similar to the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga…They're more powerful when acting together and that's how I see the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. And who knows? Maybe Sess will get the sword… ^_~   
  
**|[cappie-chan]|** Thank you! I wanted to write a fic where Kagome wasn't portrayed as weak or dependant on anyone. Actually, I think in all my Inuyasha fics she'll be kind of like this…you know, having her own strength and not having to depend on Inuyasha all the time. But thank you!!   
  
**|[Me..]|** Okay here is the deal with Rika. She's a human girl who's a servant of the Western Palace. Inutaisho took her great-great grandmother in some 250 years ago because he found her outside his palace during the winter where hse almost died from the freezing temperature. She had a daughter, the great grandmother, and she had a daughter, the grandmother, and SHE had a daughter, the mother, and the mother had Rika. So for about 250 years now, the same bloodline has been living with the family and acting as servants, but they're treated well. When Rika was three, Inutaisho died, so actually, he pretty recently. In a later chapter, Sesshoumaru's mom's death will be explained. Oh and about Sephiroth…he's the greatest! For some reason I like the bad guys except…*AHEM* cross-dressing, gender disordered, maniacs who plot the evil demise of everyone *COUGH*Naraku*COUGH* ~_^   
  
**|[holly]|** Thank you! I almost forgot about Kouga… *sweatdrop* But I added a little of him in Chapter 5 and we'll definitely be seeing him in Chapter 8.   
  
**|[mysticalwaves]|** Oh don't worry…Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be spending quality time together pretty soon ^_~   
  
**|[Dark Star]|** Ahh…you're the greatest! Actually, because of you, this story exists. If I hadn't begun talking incessantly, I wouldn't have even found my plot! Anyway, I think the story will slow down a little in upcoming chapters.   
  
**|[SurfAngel]|** Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so far…I'm a little skeptical of it because it's my first fic and I don't know if it's exactly "up to par" with other fics. But hey, it takes practice. ^_^   
  
  
**A REVIEW RESPONSE I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD READ:**   
  
**|[aniamlmagix]|** Hopefully you got why Kagome fainted in chapter four…but if not, that's alright! Remember the dream at the very beginning of chapter four with Naraku and Kikyou? Kagome has one half of the Shikon, and Naraku has the other. Her dream wasn't really a dream; it was what was happening in Naraku's neck of the woods. When she touched the Shikon no Tama, Naraku was holding his half and conceiving his evil plan, the one from the 'dream'. The evil emitting from his touch tainted the Shikon and as a result, when Kagome picked up hers, she felt the sudden surge of his evil.   
  
  
**One final note:**   
  
You can see that I have yet **again** changed my HTML formatting for this story, but this time I think it's so much better. I have to send a **HUGE, HUGE** thanks to Cacat-angel for giving me the table tag. So thank's Cacat-angel! Much love to ya! ^_^


	7. Battles Hard Won

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Six **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Battles Hard Won **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Shippou led the way through the village and bounded up to Kaede's hut, promptly knocking on the wood. The door swung open to reveal a startled Kaede. Before she could say anything, Shippou held his finger to his lips, requesting silence. Nodding, Kaede moved out of the way and let the pair through the door.   
  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were seated in the main room discussing their issues with Naraku when Shippou, Kagome and Kaede entered the room. The hanyou gaped when his eyes fell on the youkai princess and he mentally berated himself for not picking up her scent sooner.   
  
"Shippou!" Sango exclaimed, hugging the kit as she warily eyed the ninja who promptly stared back, her eyes betraying no emotion.   
  
"I assume you are Sango," Kagome stated dryly, removing the mask of her camouflage garb. "Do not be alarmed; I have no evil intent toward you or anyone here."   
  
Sango nodded once, though she still kept her guard up. A grin slowly spread across Miroku's face as he stood and started toward Kagome, his hand extended toward her own. Deciding to humor the monk, Kagome played along with his.   
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku smiled charmingly, kissing her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I must ask you a favor. Would you do me the great honor of bearing my chi—"   
  
"And you must be the 'Lecherous Monk' I was warned about," Kagome interrupted with a smirk. Laughter broke from Shippou, Sango and Kaede, and Inuyasha even cracked a smile as a rosy blush made its way across Miroku's cheeks. Sango suddenly decided she liked the new character known as Kagome.   
  
"Why yes, I am," Miroku smiled as he reached down to pat her, ahem, behind, promptly earning a slap from Sango.   
  
"What're you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha questioned when Kagome peered at him.   
  
"Well, Inuyasha, it's nice to see you too," she replied wryly as she slapped him with her tail, earning a scowl from the hanyou and smirks from the humans.   
  
"You two know each other?" Sango asked looking surprised.   
  
"Vaguely," the princess responded. "He attacked me when we first met."   
  
"Figures," the youkai huntress snorted.   
  
"So what happened to you after that whole thing with the soul stealers and crap?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.   
  
"Oh…that," Kagome replied. "Your brother took me to his home and took care of Shippou and I. He even took it upon himself to bandage my hip…but maybe he only did it so I wouldn't bleed everywhere," she finished thoughtfully.   
  
Inuyasha snorted.   
  
"What happened to your hip, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.   
  
Kagome sighed. "To make a long story short, we were attacked and a centipede youkai ripped the Shikon no Tama from my hip. How or why it was in my body in the first place, I do not know, but Naraku now has half."   
  
Everyone stared at the youkai in disbelief.   
  
"How did Naraku get part of it? Did it break?" Kaede questioned rather calmly.   
  
"Oh…heh," Kagome laughed nervously. "I uh…well…when I was fighting with the centipede, she ripped out the full Shikon no Tama from my body. I accidentally cleaved it in half and she managed to leave with part of it, so I have just a little over half," Kagome finished, pulling the jewel from one of her numerous pockets.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes darted from Kagome's face down to the pale pink jewel gently glowing in her hands. Suddenly, one of his hands snaked out and brushed against the Shikon half when Kagome quickly moved it from his grasp.   
  
"Hey, give me that! I've been looking everywhere for it!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
Kagome threw him a look, telling him to shut up as she tucked the Shikon safely into one of her pockets.   
  
"What, are you deaf? I said give me that jewel!" Inuyasha barked as he stood.   
  
Kagome whipped out a shuriken and hurled it at the hanyou with lightning-fast movements in a show of her rising irritation. It grazed his cheek and imbedded itself into the wall behind the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped up and was about to retaliate when Miroku jumped in the middle of the two.   
  
"So you have problems with Naraku as well," questioned the monk, effectively breaking up the forming fight.   
  
"Yes; he has tried to capture me or kill me or do whatever is in his twisted mind more than twice," Kagome answered. "Four times in fact…"   
  
The group was about to continue speculating the situation at hand when terrified cries rang through the village. The group rushed out to have a look. The sight greeting their eyes were hundreds of youkai swarming the area.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
In the Western Lands, a shudder racked through the young lord. He suddenly felt as though something were about to happen.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Naraku sat high atop a tree, watching gleefully as the scene unfolded before him. In his hand he held his half, rather slightly less than half, of the Shikon no Tama. A barrier surrounded him and his youkai, masking their scent from the powerful noses of the hanyou mutt, the kitsune and most importantly, the Guardian Princess. All the players were in position, and he held the cards. All they had to do was play their roles.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The group in Kaede's hut rushed outside. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kiara sprinted for the forest, luring the attacking youkai away from the village. Kaede and Shippou tended to those whom had gotten hurt as the horde youkai raced after the group dashing toward the forest.   
  
The five stopped running when they reached a large clearing that looked suitable enough for a battle. Kagome drew Masamune and Murasame, Inuyasha welded Tetsusaiga, Sango readied Hiraikotsu, Miroku prepared his Air Rip and Kiara transformed from the tiny cat to the large, intimidating feline. They were ready for battle.   
  
Had they been any slower, they would have been devastated as the swarming youkai began pouring into the clearing, attacking the group as they could.   
  
Kagome's hands moved with fluid grace as her twin swords worked together, impaling, slashing and cutting any youkai unfortunate enough to meet her blades. It was almost as if her hands and arms moved of their on accord, as if they had a mind of their own.   
  
Inuyasha's fang pulsed in his hand and immediately transformed, growing and elongating to a beautiful curve with an extremely fine point. No sooner had it changed than Inuyasha released Wound of the Wind, cutting down youkai all around him.   
  
Miroku released the Air Rip onto the demons heading in his direction, the curse swallowing any youkai unfortunate enough to cross its path. The Air Rip took so much energy that Miroku was only able to use it a maximum of four times, and after the blast subsided, Miroku fell to his knees, slightly winded. (A/N: No pun intended… ^_^)   
  
Sango and Kiara worked together in destroying the youkai attacking. The taijiya repeatedly threw Hiraikotsu, knocking down large quantities of youkai as the giant boomerang returned. Kiara, in her state of transformation, was able to spit large orbs of fire and incinerate any youkai within her vicinity.   
  
Injuries were increasing and the five had been fighting for quite some time now, using every skill or trick they knew. Though the youkai were dwindling due to the combined efforts of the team, the five fighters were quickly diminishing in energy. Kagome jumped off to the side and withdrew the healing herbs, equally distributed them among the five warriors. When she finished, she took each portion to the fighters. As they consumed the herbs, they slowly felt a good portion of their energy of their energy being restored. With the newfound energy, the team gained a new motivation, and quickly dispatched the youkai with their strongest attacks. The youkai were gone and in their place, five tired beings and a bloody battlefield.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Naraku smirked from his perch in the tree. His plan was unfolding beautifully. Soon, the Guardian bitch would be his. But he decided he would wait a short while, for the pathetic humans to recover some of their energy before unleashing the new wave. _After all,_ Naraku thought. _What fun would it be to watch them die so quickly without suffering?_   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Sesshoumaru's unease grew with each passing moment. Something terrible was about to happen, that he was sure of.   
  
"Jaken!" he barked.   
  
The toad stumbled to his master. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
  
"I am leaving," he stated shortly. "You will take care of Rin."   
  
"B-b-but Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken protested.   
  
"Jaken."   
  
"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken sighed in defeat. Unbeknownst to the toad, he would soon discover the horrors of make-up and girly cloths.   
  
With that, the youkai lord took to the air and headed to where his instincts led him.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
The group sat in the clearing and talked, slowly regaining their strength bit by bit.   
  
"Kagome-sama," Miroku began. "Why is Naraku after you?"   
  
Kagome sighed as she wrapped her tail around her shoulder in a fashion she'd unconsciously picked up from Sesshoumaru. "I hold the other half of the Shikon no Tama. This is probably the fifth time he's attempted to acquire it from me."   
  
"I see…" Miroku murmured.   
  
Sango looked at Kagome and studied her. There was something about the girl that Sango didn't quite get. Kagome looked up and noticed Sango staring at her. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning gesture.   
  
"Kagome-chan…" the youkai huntress began tentatively. She took Kagome's look as her cue. "I've heard stories of the Guardians and how they possess the Shikon no Tama and protect it."   
  
"Right…" Kagome knew what she was getting at.   
  
"And you had the Shikon no Tama imbedded in your hip, correct?"   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Well…Kagome-chan, are you a Guardian?"   
  
The youkai princess sighed again, this time deeper. "Yes, Sango-chan I am…there's no use denying it."   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha gaped while Sango nodded at her correct assumption.   
  
"You're an intelligent girl, Sango. Something not too often found among humans," Kagome joked with a smirk.   
  
Miroku looked at Kagome, then Sango, then back at Kagome again, putting two and two together. The light bulb above his head suddenly brightened in registration. "Why didn't I realize that!" the monk exclaimed.   
  
"Wait, let me get this straight," Inuyasha began. "You're a Guardian, a member of a race that was supposed to have been destroyed more than two hundred years ago? Someone sure is a nutcase."   
  
"Supposedly destroyed two hundred twenty years ago, to be exact," Kagome replied, ignoring his last comment. "I was the human equivalent of six years-old."   
  
"So what happened?" Sango gently urged.   
  
"Naraku happened," Kagome spat the name as if it were a vile cuss word capable of damning one to hell if one were to utter it.   
  
"What do you mean, wench?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly.   
  
Kagome was about to answer when she suddenly froze, eyes widening in horror as her ears twitched. Inuyasha suddenly noticed what had stopped her and growled.   
  
A crescendo of buzzing was filling the air.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Naraku smiled wickedly as he noticed Kagome and Inuyasha stiffen. _Let's see how well they handle this little trick_, he thought gleefully.   
  
Cupping his half of the tainted jewel in his hand, the Shikon turned black as he called forth its power, creating swarms and swarms of youkai, pouring a little of himself into each being, making it faster, stronger and smarter. Finally, he sent them forth and they attacked, all in the same instant, surrounding the five warriors. The tainted Shikon half amplified their power ten-fold.   
  
The evil hanyou smirked. _You will be mine, Guardian._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome stared in shock, unable to move. There were so many of them, more than before. Thousands.   
  
Inuyasha wasted no time in releasing Wound of the Wind. The devastating attack eliminated any youkai at contacted, but this time, the youkai they were fighting were smarter and faster.   
  
Miroku released his Air Rip, which was still effective as it swallowed the youkai in its path, but the priest's energy was quickly diminishing.   
  
Sango's Hiraikotsu had a similar effect to Inuyasha's Wound of the Wind; her giant boomerang harmed the youkai, but they easily dodged the blows.   
  
Kiara's incinerating flames still burned the opposing youkai to ash, but the feline was tired and would soon run out of energy.   
  
It seemed that this would be the end for the five.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Sesshoumaru's instincts told him he was where he needed to be. Looking down, his golden orbs met a sight that truly shocked him, something that had not happened in a long, long time. Below were thousands of youkai swarming two humans, two youkai and a hanyou. One youkai, the inuyoukai, he recognized as Kagome. The hanyou he immediately knew was his brother. Who could miss the red ensemble so insulting to his eyes?   
  
Sesshoumaru watched a little longer as the monk released the Air Rip and collapsed. His brother performed Wound of the Wind. Inuyasha's attack engulfed many of the imposing youkai, but harmed the female human and her feline youkai as well. Kagome dragged the two to where Miroku was and stood in front of them protectively as youkai began to surround them.   
  
Deciding he'd seen enough, Sesshoumaru landed behind Kagome.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
In the trees, a certain evil hanyou stared in surprise at the unexpected visitor. _A joker, eh?_   
  
He soon realized that the unexpected visitor was the Western Lord himself. Naraku dimly recalled Kagura mentioning something about him, but forgot what exactly it was.   
  
The hanyou sat and watched Sesshoumaru intently, analyzing the new player in the game, thinking he wouldn't make a difference to the outcome of the battle. He thought wrong.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru and couldn't contain the look of surprise etched on her face. As Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and walked to her side, Kagome nodded in realization. Drawing her swords, the two began to fight off the youkai trying to kill the fallen soldiers.   
  
Inuyasha watched in surprise as his brother landed at the scene and drew his sword and fought off youkai with Kagome. It was something he'd never expected from the cold, uncaring Western Lord. Soon Inuyasha joined them, unleashing Wound of the Wind for the nth time that day.   
  
The three fought of the youkai as best they could, Sesshoumaru using his poison claws and sword, Inuyasha slashing and gashing, Kagome using her artfully learned ninjitsu. Even though half lie dead, a few thousand youkai continued to attack, and it seemed as though they were increasing in number.   
  
Sesshoumaru was getting pissed, something he wasn't exactly used to in a battle. Naraku's youkai seemed like cockroaches—no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't rid yourself of their filthy presence. His blood began to boil and his eyes bled crimson as the young prince gave into his transformation. With a surge of light, Sesshoumaru was in his demon form, towering, massive, and terrifying.   
  
Kagome was exhausted by then and was about to drop to her knees when a sudden burst of light erupted from her swords in a surge of devastating power, killing youkai within a six-foot radius. She dropped her swords as her power flared and a blue aura surrounded her. For the third time in her life, the ninja blacked out.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Naraku was livid and had to use every ounce of control he possessed to keep from screaming out in anger and revealing his whereabouts.   
  
His pawns had played their role up until the last part. He hadn't counted on the Western Lord showing up, let alone transforming and he most definitely hadn't counted on Kagome's overwhelming power. Things had most definitely turned against his favor.   
  
He watched, seething as the Guardian raised into the air, her friends moving behind her, eyes wide in amazement. Naraku gasped as her power flared once again whipping her hair about. Holding her hands cupped over each other in front of her, a glowing orb of blue energy gathered between her palms, as a gaping black hole appeared on the ground underneath the youkai the vicious hanyou created. A pillar of swirling, transparent blue light surrounded the youkai, seemingly holding them in place as orbs of golden energy flowed into the darkness of the cavity. As the pillar dissipated and the orbs ceased their flow, the power in Kagome's hands erupted and the youkai were sucked in as the void closed behind them, leaving behind not a single trace of their existence.   
  
Naraku was too shocked to move as his mind replayed what he had just witnessed. His lust for the Guardian grew as he witnessed the spectacle of her power.   
  
He stared at the ninja as she opened her arms and spun around gracefully, disappearing into nothingness.   
  
Once again, she had slipped through his fingers like sand.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome's mind slowly crept back to reality as she woke. Opening her eyes, everything appeared as bleary and hazy colors melded together. As her eyes slowly focused, she sat up in alarm; she was in a cavern she'd never been to.   
  
In the center of the underground was a pond of crystalline, blue water that seemed to glow. Some feet above the pond was what appeared to be an icicle that tapered from a ceiling of glittering ice. From the tip of the icicle, water dripped into the very center of the pond. As Kagome looked around, she noticed the walls appeared to be made of ice as well, glittering in their glory. Gold swirls were on the walls and ceiling, causing the place to look majestic in its splendor. Though it appeared to be made of ice, the cavern was not cold. She also noticed there were no doors in the cavern.   
  
At the far end of the room, the youkai princess noticed mirror-like structure made of a soft, satiny gold. But it wasn't a mirror. On the part that would normally show a reflection was a large symbol engraved in ice blue. It was the Crest of Guardian Royalty.   
  
Kagome walked to the mirror-like structure. She was about to brush her hand against the crest when she heard a noise behind her. Turing around, she found the pond of water had become hazy swirls of gold and silver.   
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared. As quickly as it had come, it vanished, leaving in its wake a figure. The figure floated, tall and graceful, light outlining her form and Kagome gasped in shock. It couldn't be, but there was no mistaking who the it was.   
  
"Mother…?" she whispered in disbelief.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Whew, there's the end. It was longer than usual, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. But in all honesty, I hated this chapter. It wasn't as well done as it could have been even thought I wrote it over three times. I don't know...I just didn't like this chappy at all...   
  
Also, were the characters (Sango, Miroku) OOC? If they were, I'm sorry. I'm still doing research on how they all should be acting. Oh yeah, keep in mind that Kagome is a bit OOC for reasons...I made her that way. But after next chapter she'll be the normal Kagome we know and love.   
  
**ONE FINAL QUESTION! **   
  
Does anyone know if **Naraku** has a **weakness**? I know of his dislike for his human side and I know of the Kikyou weakness...but she's really Onigumo's thing...Anyway if anyone can give me more detail, it would be much appreciated! Thanks! ^_^ 


	8. Postmortem

**Important A/N:** I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, but if you want me to e-mail update announcements to you, put your e-mail address in a review or e-mail me: LiaTheLovely@AOL.com.   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Seven **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Postmortem **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
"Mother?" Kagome whispered in disbelief. "Is it really you?"   
  
Lady Yuki smiled benignly at her gaping daughter. "Kagome…my beautiful Kagome. At last I can speak with you."   
  
"How…what…?" the Kagome sputtered.   
  
Her head dropped to her hands and Kagome exhaled, gathering her thoughts. When they finally came together, she tried again.   
  
"How is it you're here?" asked the princess evenly.   
  
"Remember a long, long time ago…when you were but a pup? Naraku's forces attacked our palace," began Yuki.   
  
Kagome's eyes clouded at the memory and she bowed her head. How could she forget?   
  
"I know you saw what happened to your father and me," Yuki continued. "But before I go any further, there is something you must know, though I'm sure you've figured it out already. In your soul rests a dormant power."   
  
Kagome's head snapped up at her mother's statement. "What…?"   
  
"It is a power you were born with," Yuki went on, "and only you were born with it. No one else has ever possessed power such as this and our family goes back thousands of years."   
  
Kagome gaped at her mother.   
  
"Anyway let me continue," Yuki said. "Then you may ask whatever you wish.   
  
"When I died, your soul beckoned to me. I am now the entity of your power, so to speak. Basically I act as the mediator between it and you. I send it to you in such a way where it will not harm you.   
  
"The reason you were unable to sense its presence with your conscious mind is because you hadn't ever needed it. When you finally did, it surged through you, causing you to black out. My spirit had settled into your soul moments before your power surge so I was able to act as a medium through which it travled, leaving you unharmed.   
  
"Until you perfect summoning, controlling and using your power, I will be here."   
  
"I see…" Kagome replied quietly. She felt completely helpless.   
  
"Now I must warn you of something else," Yuki started again. "Naraku is after you. His initial desire was acquiring the Shikon no Tama, but he now lusts after you; he wants you."   
  
Kagome grimaced in disgust. Just thinking of the twisted hanyou laying even a hair on her made her cringe.   
  
"Be especially wary now, my pup. He has seen your power first hand and will try to obtain you at any cost. He will stop at nothing."   
  
"I shall be careful, mother…but how am I to control my power?"   
  
Lady Yuki smiled. "I shall teach you, my child. To begin with, you must learn to tap into it. To do so can be initially achieved through meditation."   
  
"Okay…so I just meditate?"   
  
"Yes. When you meditate, you can reach into the core of your being and harness your power, thus becoming acquainted with it. Once you get to know it well enough and become comfortable with it, you can summon it consciously. Basically, meditation allows you to get a feel of what it is like _inside_ so you can use it _outside_."   
  
"I get it," Kagome clarified. "Basically by meditating, I'm getting to know my power enough to be able to use it when I want or need to, eventually without meditating."   
  
"Exactly," Yuki smiled at her daughter.   
  
"How did I get here?" Kagome questioned, her eyes scanning the cavern.   
  
"After the last fight you had with Naraku's youkai, you disappeared to here. I used your energy to send you here, much like when you were a child."   
  
"How come you never came before?"   
  
Yuki sighed deeply. "You weren't ready yet…you hadn't gained the knowledge you have now and I knew you wouldn't be ready for such revelations, and I knew you weren't ready to see me."   
  
The princess only nodded.   
  
"Now what else would you like to know?" Yuki asked gently.   
  
Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and took note of its ebony hue. "Why is my hair and tail black?"   
  
"Oh, I did that. I noticed the pain it caused you, remembering how I used to play with your hair, so I changed it. Actually that's the first thing you could start with…change your hair to whatever color you wish. You could even turn your hair pink."   
  
The princess laughed as another question came to her mind. Pulling out the half of the Shikon no Tama she possessed, she showed it to her mother, who gasped at its broken state.   
  
"Mother, how did this come to be inside me?"   
  
"Kagome! Where is the other half?" Yuki inquired frantically.   
  
"Naraku has it. He sent one of his minions, a centipede youkai, after me, knowing it was in my possession. It wasn't the first time…but I didn't know where it was until the centipede yanked it out of my side."   
  
"I see…" Yuki responded. "Six months after you were born, your father and I decided it would be safest if kept inside you. We figured it would be well protected because of your strength and power, so we had it imbedded in your hip. At the time, it was the size of a marble, but as you grew, it grew along with you."   
  
"Oh…" Kagome said confused. "But if you were in my soul, then how come you didn't know?"   
  
"I sleep along with your power until you need it, and me. Though I am awake at times, I never noticed it's presence missing. Even when it was inside you, it was…dormant…so to say, so I wouldn't have been able to tell whether or not it was present," Yuki smiled softly.   
  
The two were silent for a moment. A low chuckle suddenly sounded from Lady Yuki causing Kagome to look up questioningly.   
  
"What's funny?" she asked.   
  
Laughing, her mother smirked, "So I see you're quite taken with the young Lord of the Western Lands, much as you were when you were a baby."   
  
"Sess…SESSHOUMARU??" Kagome screeched.   
  
Laughing harder, Lady Yuki answered with a twinkle in her eye, "I noticed how you looked at him when he wasn't watching. That was one time I was awake."   
  
"Mother! Please! Spare me the drama. I'd never like him!" Kagome adamantly denied.   
  
"Oh? Why not?" Yuki asked as a knowing smile played at her lips.   
  
"Oh, I'll tell you why," Kagome began, her voice rising. "He's a cold, emotionally constipated, arrogant bastard who gets some sadistic pleasure from watching people, particularly those who've just realized who he is, tremble in fear. And he can never pass up an opportunity to insult me."   
  
Yuki grinned. "So if you don't like or care about him, as you say, why do his insults bother you so much? And why do you think about him so often?"   
  
"I don't!!" Kagome whined.   
  
"…"   
  
"…"   
  
"…"   
  
"Okay, okay! Maybe I do…but I can assure you, only a _little_," the young woman finally complied.   
  
"I knew it! I knew you liked him the first time you laid eyes on him when you were a puppy," Yuki said smugly.   
  
"Keh," Kagome huffed. "Like him or not, I can still kick his ass."   
  
"Hmm, I don't know about that, but I'd say you two were even," Yuki said dryly.   
  
Kagome huffed. "I swear! You're conspiring against me!"   
  
Yuki only smiled and she suddenly pulled her daughter in a tender embrace.   
  
"I must go now… you have much you must do. I will always be here, Kagome. In your heart, and soul. If you ever need me, call me; I will reach you in one way or another."   
  
"I love you, mother," Kagome whispered as her eyes began to moisten.   
  
"And I love you, my beautiful Kagome."   
  
Yuki pulled away and stepped back. Kagome watched nostalgically as her mother's image swirled into a sphere of ice blue light. As a tear ran down her cheek, the glowing orb floated toward her.   
  
"I love you, my Kagome…" Yuki's voice faded as the ball that was she entered Kagome's soul.   
  
"I love you too, Mother," she whispered.   
  
Though her mother was physically gone, Kagome felt warmth inside her that she hadn't felt in so many years.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Naraku stormed into his chambers and slammed his fist against a mirror in a fit of rage, shattering the defenseless object into millions of tiny pieces. He had returned to his castle in a state of fury and found Kagura mocking him, which only succeeded in fueling the fire more. Angrily, he smashed his fist into her temple and left a gaping wound. But she was youkai; she'd soon recover. Naraku's anger, however, was a different story.   
  
Never in his life had he been so humiliated. Things were going so well, up until _Sesshoumaru_ showed up. From there, everything had gone downhill. The hanyou especially wasn't counting on the Guardian's power. He had been bested _again_…and by a _woman_. Not once, not twice, but a total of five times. Each time he had failed miserably, the most recent being the cream of the crop.   
  
As his anger began to simmer down, Naraku began scheming more ways to obtain what he wanted, each scenario in his mind becoming more twisted and seemingly more complex.   
  
_This time,_ he growled to himself, _I will not fail._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome's concentration was on her twin swords. Staring intently at the blades, the ninja willed Masamune and Murasame to come to her. The pair gently rose into the air and floated toward the princess. As Kagome grasped the hilts, a smile graced her lips.   
  
She'd spent four days in the cavern, straining her mind and spirit until she'd finally perfected using her power. Though Kagome had mastered her skills, she had yet to gain the knowledge of spells and was thus limited to very little from her arsenal of abilities; telekinesis and telepathy were two of which she was able to perform.   
  
The princess took one last look around the room and decided it was time to leave. But how to get out?   
  
Her eyes scanned the room and came to rest on the full-length, satin gold mirror which had been forgotten during her training. She walked toward the structure that had grabbed her attention during her initial arrival and inspected it, her eyes tracing every part of the mirror, up and down until they finally rested in the center, where her family crest was engraved. Kagome stared hard at the design and was about to look away when her perfect vision picked up something that would have been invisible at a glance—a very faint handprint in the background of the crest.   
  
Kagome looked down at her own hand for a second before once again peering at the trace on the mirror. Slowly she lifted her hand and pressed against the gold. The structure began to ripple and the princess' hand slid through.   
  
She gasped and quickly pulled back her hand, inspecting it for damage. When she found none, her eyes once again turned to the still-rippling mirror and watched in fascination as it began to solidify. Kagome touched the mirror again until it began to ripple and, with a deep breath, jumped through. She landed at the bottom of a well not far from Kaede's Village.   
  
Picking herself up, Kagome dusted herself off and climbed out of the well, intent on seeing her friends.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly at the desk in his study, eyes fixed on the papers before him. The Lords of the Southern and Eastern Lands requested audiance with him to discuss boundary matters regarding the Guardian Lands. The young lord had read and reread the same paragraph about six times and still had yet to digest the message it was conveying.   
  
"Our attention is set on the Guardian Lands and it's absense of government..." the paragraph read, but the prince found his mind wandering toward Kagome.   
  
For the first two days, Sesshoumaru stayed in Kaede's Village with the others awaiting the Guardian Princess' return, much to the surprise of the small group. The whole time had been hard on everyone. Though Kaede, Sango and Miroku had only met the princess only a short while before, they felt an oddly close bond with the girl. Inuyasha sat quietly alone, he was so worried. He had grown to respect demon princess as a battle ally. The hanyou didn't even reprimand Shippou like he normally would have when the kit sobbingly attached himself to Inuyasha like a third limb. Instead, the hanyou gently patted the kit on his head—that was definitely saying something.   
  
Sesshoumaru had quite possibly been the worse for wear. The normally calm, collected, youkai who almost never showed emotion had worry clearly written in his eyes. His voice had been strained when speaking to anyone, his body was tense all over, and he had to use every ounce of control he possessed to keep from backhanding anyone who spoke of Kagome as if she were already dead. By the third day, Sesshoumaru had had it, and he abruptly stalked out of the hut, startling everyone as he slammed the door.   
  
Was she safe? Was she okay? Was she even alive?   
  
Sesshoumaru snorted.   
  
Of course she was alive and he knew it. But still, that didn't calm his unease regarding her well-being. For all he knew, she could have been lying half-alive hundreds of miles from anywhere even remotely civilized. But he quickly dismissed that thought—she youkai and a powerful one at that.   
  
So there he sat in his home, pouring over political matters as his mind strayed toward the Guardian Princess.   
  
"Return safely, woman," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. "There are people who need you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** This chapter was shorter than normal, and I kinda liked it...I'm happy with how it turned out. Hehe I had to put the well in somewhere...so I thought that was the best place. And the structure Kag walked through is **not** a mirror, but it was a lot easier calling it that rather than saying "the mirror-like structure" as I did last chapter ^_^   
  
Anyway, when Sesshoumaru said "There are people who need you," he is referring to Inuyasha and the gang, not himself. Yes, he's beginning to fall for Kagome, but he's unaware of it and he's only starting to care **a little bit** so he doesn't really have many feelings for her at the moment.   
  
Don't worry though...a few chapters from now is when I'll really start to make things happen (no lemons though...I've never written one and I'm not about to try with this story). ^_^   
  
**Big thanks** to **ShellBabe** for being my beta reader for spelling! Speaking of **beta readers**, I need one, maybe two for grammer and stuff...if anyone is interested, e-mail me: LiaTheLovely@AOL.com and I'll give you more info (think of it as an advantage because you get to read my chapters **before** everyone else ^_~)   
  
  
  
**|[ Review Responses ]|** _Yay! I broke 100!_   
  
**|[ shikome kido mi ]|** Hey thanks for reviewing...and yes, I understand how you feel with Sesshoumaru conveniently showing up...I agree. But I had to find **some** way to get him into the chapter and I couldn't think of any other way :\ I didn't really even like chapter 6...*sigh* oh well, though! I think this chapter was better than the last.   
  
**|[ Renangel ]|** Thanks for your review :) Don't worry...Sesshoumaru and Kagome will get together soon...kinda. I'm estimating around chapter 11 or 12 (I know it's kinda far...b   
  
**|[ SimplyTurquoise ]|** Thank you for your review! I never thought of overconfidence as being a weakness...but it sounds good! Thanks so much!   
  
**|[ Nymph ]|** Hey! Thanks for your review!! It really made me smile :D   
  
**|[ SapphireStar ]|** Thanks for your review :) but what did you mean "When will Kagome get her true colours back"?   
  
**|[ thekiit ]|** Hehe, yes her **father** died...as for her **mother**,, well that was explained this chapter. I hope I didn't confuse you! But what will happen to Kag and what will happen with her and Sess and how will it end? Only time will tell...^_^   
  
**|[ Clow Angel ]|** Thanks for your review!! It really makes me feel good when people say my story is one of the best they've red...and this is my first fic!   
  
**|[ diamond (raine182003@yahoo.com) ]|** Hey thanks for your review :) if you're asking if I know of any other good Sess/Kag stories, yes I do. If you click on my username (Eden) adn then click on my favorite stories, there will be a list of stories with Sess/Kag pairing. Also, all of my favorite authors except Clara write Sess/Kag stories. Oh and by teh way..have you ever played Final Fantasy VIII? Your e-mail address makes me think of a minor character from that game :)   
  
**|[ Brian Hahn (bbangisyummy@hotmail.com) ]|** Hey Brian thanks for reading my story :) Now hurry up and review the other chapters!! Ahh...I miss the good ole days when you used to live by me and we used to hang out...I had a dream I went skiing! :D Anyway come visit us soon and stay with Jerrin. I miss you!   
  
**|[ MajinTrunks ]|** Hey Kris, thanks for reading my story :) even if it **did** take you nearly a million years...   
  
**|[ TO EVERYONE ELSE ]|** Thank you all so much for reviewing my story and giving me the ideas for Naraku's weakness!! I'm sorry I didn't respond to you all individually...but blame the mind, not the heart. **I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	9. Stories Behind Revenge

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter belong to the lovely Rumiko Takahashi.

  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** The Last Princess **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  


A Fic by Eden

  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·»** Chapter Eight **«·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

**¸.·´¯`·»** Stories Behind Revenge **«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
The small band of people in Kaede's hut gaped in astonishment at the regal woman standing before them. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant ice blue kimono. On the back of the garment was a crest outlined in gold.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou squealed, breaking the silence as he hurled himself at the princess. The impact of his body sent her back a few steps. Kagome chuckled as she tightly squeezed the kit.   
  
"Where the hell have you been, woman!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping to his feet.   
  
Kagome grinned and completely ignored the hanyou's demand. Sango and Miroku quipped their eyebrows in surprise. The pair had already grown accustomed to the inuyoukai responding in some way or another to the belligerent hanyou. Seeing her brush it off was…different. Everyone also noticed that she seemed to be glowing; the kind of glow one radiated when one was happy.   
  
Happy…yes, that was it. She looked happier than anyone had ever seen her.   
  
"I have been finding a part of myself I never knew I had," she simply stated, her grin turning to a bright smile.   
  
The three humans, Inuyasha and Shippou stared at Kagome, confusion clearly written on their faces.   
  
"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked politely.   
  
Kagome smiled again. "I'm assuming you all saw what happened before I disappeared…how I destroyed all those youkai."   
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, I was born with a power inside my soul…I'm the only one of my family to ever have a power of this sort," the ninja insinuated. "Those eruptions of energy you witnessed happened to be my power at work."   
  
Kagome then did a slight show of demonstration as she focused her energy onto a superficial appearance, her eyes clouding in concentration. Slowly, her hair and tail began to fade from the rich black to their natural silver and gold. When she finished, her tresses were back to their original color and everyone stared at the transformation.   
  
"This is my natural hair color," she smiled.   
  
"Wow!!" Shippou exclaimed, tightening his hug on the woman. "It looks _so_ cool!"   
  
Kagome grinned and sat down, Shippou sitting in her lap. She began to explain what happened to her down in the cavern, conveniently omitting its location. When she finished, Sango smiled, knowing full well the woman was finally at peace with herself.   
  
"You're cloths, Kagome-chan," Sango motioned toward the elegant kimono Kagome adorned. "Where did you get them?"   
  
"It was quite strange, actually…I came out of a meditation and there they were, sitting next to me. My family's royal crest is on the back," Kagome explained, turning around so the others could view it.   
  
"Wow…you really are a Guardian," Miroku murmured.   
  
"Of course…did you doubt me, Miroku?" Kagome teased as a blush crept onto the monk's cheeks. Then in a more serious tone, she asked, "So what happened while I was away?".   
  
"We worried about you, Kagome-sama," Kaede finally spoke. "We had thought the worst."   
  
"I'm sorry, all of you," Kagome quietly replied. "I didn't mean to put you through that."   
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well, unbelievably the person who was most affected isn't anyone in this room."   
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow at the hanyou, slightly interested.   
  
"It was Sesshoumaru," the half-demon muttered. "Shocking, really. I never thought he cared about anyone except himself."   
  
Kagome gaped at Inuyasha and her heart fluttered. _Don't be silly!_ she mentally scolded herself. _That doesn't mean anything!_   
  
Aloud, she said, "He was here? What happened?"   
  
"He stayed for about two days and stood by the window the whole time," Sango explained. "He was tense and he actually looked worried. He didn't even eat or sleep."   
  
"Yes, when any of us spoke to him, his strained response came out as a bite," Miroku added. "Clearly, he was concerned."   
  
"So what happened after those two days?" Kagome asked.   
  
"He just left," Sango replied. "We all were talking as a group, except him of course, and he suddenly growled and stormed out of the hut. We haven't seen him."   
  
Kagome inwardly smiled, touched that the Western Prince would care enough about her to stay awhile, awaiting her return even if it was only for a couple days. And she thought he hated her!   
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak again but suddenly stopped when her sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent some distance away. Her ears twitched and swiveled toward the forest and she picked up the faint sound of a youkai approaching at a fast pace and Kagome briefly wondered if he could smell her.   
  
Shippou looked up at his surrogate mother and noted her sudden peculiar behavior. The kitsune took a whiff and smelled something only slightly familiar; Inuyasha did the same, but faintly caught the scent, as his nose wasn't as powerful. A slight growl emitted from his throat.   
  
Without a word, Kagome stood up, set Shippou down, and walked outside. She fixed her eyes on the trees and smirked as Kouga emerged.   
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, amusement written on her face as Kouga looked her up and down with surprise when it finally registered to him who she was.   
  
"Kagome!" he exclaimed. "I came looking for answers. What are you doing here? And what's with your hair?"   
  
"It's a long story; come inside and I'll explain," Kagome replied as she wrapped her tail around her shoulder in a very Sesshoumaru-like manner.   
  
The two entered the hut and Kagome introduced Kouga to the three humans. Inuyasha growled again.   
  
Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome turned to Kouga. "So what exactly do you want here?"   
  
Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "I actually came here looking for him. I wanted to know what happened after that last time we were all together traveling, but I didn't expect you to be here."   
  
Kagome smirked and Inuyasha scowled. The two began to tell the wolf of the events from the last time they were together leading up to the now, with help from the other four. When they finished, Kouga stared in disbelief.   
  
"So you're telling me that you're a Guardian? And you have half of the Shikon no Tama?" the wolf uttered in disbelief.   
  
"Yes, Kouga," Kagome patiently replied.   
  
"And what about Naraku? Why does he want you?"   
  
"I have no idea what he wants with _me_…but I know it has something to do with the Shikon and my powers."   
  
"So what do we do about him?" Sango asked. "I mean, we have all been affected in a bad way by him."   
  
Kagome pondered her thoughts over in her head, unsure of what to do as she willed her hair to fade to black.   
  
Miroku looked at Kouga. "Do you have a history with Naraku?"   
  
Kouga's eyes darkened. "He sent his wind user to slaughter most of the men of my tribe," he said when he noticed Kagome eyeing him. "Before I met Kagome."   
  
"So we all have something to settle with him," Inuyasha said thoughtfully.   
  
The group began talking amongst each other, conjuring up ideas to destroy Naraku.   
  
"We could ambush him," Shippou supplied hopefully.   
  
Sango shook her head as Kiara crawled into her lap. "No, too obvious," she said.   
  
"And not enough power," Miroku added.   
  
"What about a surprise attack with everything we have?" Sango offered as she absently stroked her pet.   
  
"Feh! And wear ourselves out like last time?" Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Oi! We don't see you coming up with anything brilliant!" Shippou glared at the hanyou.   
  
"Feh!" was all the hanyou said.   
  
"Hmm…" Kaede murmured thoughtfully. "It's hard to think up just one plan that will work; all of you should know that."   
  
"What do you mean, Kaede-baachan?" Miroku asked as all eyes turned toward her.   
  
"Well, from what you've all told me, it seems Naraku attacks from a distance. He sends others to do his work," Kaede clarified, receiving murmurs of agreement.   
  
As everyone talked, Shippou noticed Kagome was unusually quiet. The kit swiveled around from his perch in her lap and looked up at her with his bright, innocent eyes.   
  
"Kagome…?" he tentatively asked. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama," Miroku added. "You haven't said anything in a while."   
  
Kagome looked at the kit and the houshi and smiled. "Yes I'm fine…just thinking."   
  
"About what?" Kouga asked.   
  
"Well…I was just thinking," the princess began. "Kaede-sama is right. Naraku sends others to do his deeds. If he goes himself, it's usually a shadow of his image or he runs away."   
  
"Feh…running away…sounds like Myouga…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. (A/N: ^_^)   
  
"When he destroyed my palace and killed my family, he sent people to do it," Kagome continued, ignoring the hanyou. "He sent his thugs to my home in a small village to look for the Shikon no Tama. When I traveled away from that home, he sent more youkai after me; Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippou saw that time. When Shippou and I were at Sesshoumaru's palace, he sent Kagura and six youkai after me."   
  
Kouga growled.   
  
"And this last time, he was behind it all. The scent of those youkai were masked until we began fighting them…after the mask disappeared, the horrible stench of Naraku clung to them like webs. He was there, manipulating the battle, I'm sure of it.   
  
"But I'm sure he has a weakness…everyone does. It's just a matter of finding his and exploiting it," Kagome finished.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Night had fallen and the youkai princess was sleeping. It weren't as if she actually _needed_ the slumber. She was youkai; youkai rarely needed sleep. No, it had been induced from the pits of her soul by her mother, whom had felt a twinge of the exhaustion Kagome was suffering. After all, the young princess hadn't slept in days, and using her power expended energy that took a long while to replenish. Sleep would help it restore faster.   
  
Kagome was much like Sesshoumaru—cognizant, intelligent, powerful, and above all, extremely stubborn. The two were counterparts of each other, though both were unaware of the fact and would readily deny it if brought to their attention. But due to Kagome's stubbornness, the young woman had refused sleep even though she was tired, so Yuki took matters into her own hands.   
  
So there she lie in the arms of Morpheus as dreams plagued her mind.   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
_Kagome watched in horror as the scene below her played itself out.   
  
She floated above as a younger she ran about the flaming palace, sobbing, frantically searching for her parents amidst the chaos and pandemonium. The scene fast-forwarded to the young Kagome peering around the corner, horror-stricken as her parents were killed, and there was nothing the Kagome floating above could do about it. Even when she shut her eyes or averted her line of sight, the scene below still ran like a movie she couldn't shut off…   
  
  
  
Suddenly Kagome found herself floating above the clearing in Inuyasha's Forest. Below was Inuyasha and Kikyou, Inuyasha flying through the air.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled as she deftly launched an arrow at the hanyou. Her weapon hit its mark, pinning Inuyasha to the God Tree. "How could you betray me…?"   
  
"Kikyou…! How dare you…!" Inuyasha sputtered before falling into a deep slumber.   
  
Shortly after, Kikyou collapsed as a child Kaede rushed to her sister's side.   
  
"I will not live, so you must listen carefully, Kaede…" Kikyou grated out. "You must take the Shikon no Tama and burn it with my body so it may never fall into the hands of evil…"   
  
With her final words, Kikyou fell over, dead.   
  
Up in the trees, a magical barrier masking his scent, Naraku watched on gleefully at the mayhem he had created.   
  
  
  
The scene shifted yet again and Kagome was floating above a mountain range in the Eastern Lands. Below her, the ninja watched a much more violent and gruesome scene as the unmistakable form of Kagura ruthlessly slaughtered hundreds of wolf youkai. It seemed as though the wind user was delighting in her powers as she apparently tested them out. Even though Kagome was dreaming, she could smell the pungent youth of Kagura.   
  
A myriad of translucent bluish wind blades materialized in front of the wind user. With a flick of her fan, the blades went slicing through the air, mutilating the wolf youkai caught in their path. Kagura waved her fan and a tornado of dirt, dust and skulls formed, capturing the remaining youkai. The skulls seemed to laugh and mock the wolves caught in their hold as they bit and tore at them, Kagura gleefully watching on.   
  
When the tornado finally ceased, bones with bits and pieces of flesh still attached clattered to the ground. Grinning at her work, Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and ascended into the air.   
  
Kagome nearly gagged when she breathed in the fumes of dirt, blood and death.   
  
  
  
Another scene change and Kagome found herself watching a ten-year-old Miroku laughing and running around with his father and mother in a field just outside a nice home. Miroku's father, Miyoko, was chasing Miroku when he suddenly stopped. The sound of wind filled the air and Miyoko looked down at his covered right hand. Positioning the cursed hand safely away from his family, Miyoko gingerly removed the rosary beads and the glove. The air immediately began flowing through the Rip as it began to swallow Miyoko fromt he inside out.   
  
"Father!!" Miroku cried as Miyoko slowly disappeared while his mother cried out.   
  
When he was gone, Miroku's mother collapsed and began crying. Miroku went to her and comforted her as best he could as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.   
  
  
  
The scene shifted once more, this time revealing a sixteen-year-old Sango. With her were a boy, a tall man and a beautiful woman—her brother, Kohaku, and parents. The group arrived at a small village where they were to exterminate the demons who terrorized them. They found the youkai and began a small battle to ensure the safety of the village.   
  
Suddenly, Kohaku turned to Sango, a blank look in his eyes and threw his chain-scythes at her. Sango barely jumped out of the way when Kohaku attacked again.   
  
"Kohaku! What are you doing!" Sango screamed, trying to get her younger brother to snap out of it. Her parents were so caught up in the turmoil that they didn't notice the conflict between Kohaku and Sango.   
  
The two began fighting, Kohaku on the offense and Sango defending herself, trying not to hurt her little brother.   
  
"Kohaku, please!" Sango pleaded. Kohaku continued attack as though he hadn't heard a word his sister said.   
  
After Sango's parents had exterminated the demons, they turned and watched in shock as Sango barely fended off Kohaku. They were about to intercept when evil laughter filled the air.   
  
"Kukuku!" It was Naraku. "Such an interesting sight…did I interrupt on a family conflict?"   
  
"Naraku, you bastard!" Sango's father exclaimed as he and his wife rushed toward the maniac hanyou. Sango turned and half-watched, earning her a gash in the side as Kohaku's scythe sliced into her flesh.   
  
Naraku easily sidestepped the oncoming pair and retaliated with a poison-barbed whip. His weapon connected with Sango's parents and a significant dose of the lethal substance filled their bodies, rendering them paralyzed and soon dead. Naraku then turned to Kohaku, grinning maliciously. Sango took note of this.   
  
"You stay away from him you bastard!" she cried, lunging at the hanyou.   
  
Naraku swatted Sango away as though she were a rag doll and advanced on Kohaku who stood staring ahead blankly. Naraku grinned evilly and he killed the boy, letting his body fall limply in his arms.   
  
"Nooooooooo!" Sango screamed as Naraku disappeared, taking Kohaku with him.   
  
  
  
The scene shifted for the fifth and final time, this time revealing to Kagome a serene meadow of emerald grass and sapphire flowers. The sun shone down on her, warming her and calming her frayed nerves and rampant thoughts. Suddenly her mother appeared.   
  
"Kagome…You must defeat Naraku and all costs. You know what he is capable of…return to Guardian Palace, my pup. There you will find an item that will help you defeat the evil hanyou…"   
  
With those words, Yuki faded._   
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
Kagome jolted awake, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, her mind playing out the vivid dream. No, it wasn't really a dream…more like a memory she had not experienced.   
  
Sunlight poured into the room and Kagome heard voices just outside her door, indicating the wakened state of the others. Relaxing her muscles, the youkai princess took a few deep breaths and waited for her heart to calm. Slowly she lifted herself off the futon and dressed in a satin gold kimono.   
  
_You must have really wanted to contact me that time, mother_, Kagome thought wryly as she slid open the shoji door.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou squealed, immediately jumping into Kagome's arms.   
  
"Good morning Kagome-sama" Miroku greeted rather charmingly.   
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hey! How's my woman!"   
  
Kagome scowled as she shrugged the wolf's arm off her back and sat down, Shippou still in her arms.   
  
"I'll be leaving this morning," the ninja stated bluntly.   
  
All eyes turned and stared incredulously at the princess.   
  
"Feh! But you just got back, woman!" Inuyasha growled. After what had happened during the last encounter with Naraku, the hanyou had developed a brotherly protectiveness toward the princess, though he'd _never_ admit it.   
  
"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. I can take care of myself." Kagome assured. "Besides…there are a few things I must tend to."   
  
Shippou stared at his surrogate mother, his eyes beginning to water and his lower lip trembling. Kagome looked down and her heart nearly broke. Good thing she wasn't considering leaving him behind.   
  
"I'm taking you with me, Shippou," Kagome gently reassured with a smile.   
  
Relief flooded the kit's face.   
  
"I'll be back in a while," Kagome finished, looking up at the others.   
  
As Kagome stood, Sango and the rest stood with her.   
  
"Until next time, Kagome-chan," Sango said as she tightly hugged the woman.   
  
Miroku said his farewell and hugged Kagome…   
  
**WHAP!**   
  
Miroku stumbled back and fell to the floor as a slightly disgruntled Kagome warily eyed Kouga and Inuyasha, causing the two to back away.   
  
"Goodbye Kagome-sama," Kaede said, hugging the princess. She gently placed a sapphire and gold rosary around Kagome's neck. In the center of the rosary hung a large, deep blue stone. "A mysterious woman passed by some time ago and left this. The center-stone is called Dreamstone. It shall protect you and heighten your miko ablilties."   
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama...but how did you know I was a miko?" the confused Kagome asked.   
  
Kaede merely smiled. "I am a miko myself."   
  
"Well, thank you again, Kaede. Thank you everyone. Shippou and I will see you soon!" Kagome said happily as she and Shippou slipped out the door. It was wonderful to finally allow herself to have friends.   
  
"Where are we going, Kagome?" Shippou curiously asked.   
  
"Remember my old home?" Kagome asked mischievously as the two ventured on. Shippou's eyes widened in anticipation. "We're going there…and this time we'll actually get in."   
  
That said, Kagome tucked the kit safely in her arms and took to the air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** This chapter was alright…I don't know though. The dream makes it a little dreary and I'm not sure if I like that. What do you guys think?   
  
Special thanks to **ShellBabe** for doing a spell check on this chapter and to **Crash** for supplying me info on what I didn't know.   
  
I don't remember how old I said Sango is presently or if I even said how old she is, but for safety's sake, I'll just say she's 17 now and Miroku is 19. Also, in the dream, Kohaku is 11, making him 12 now.   
  
If you have any questions regarding the dream, feel free to ask! And I didn't mean to make it seem so depressing, but that's just how it sort of came out…I'm sorry!! :\   
  
In case you were wondering, Morpheus is the Greek god of sleep.   
  
  
**|[ Review Responses ]|**   
  
  
**|[ SimplyTurquoise ]|** I'm glad you're a still reading my story even though it's taken me what seems like _years_ to update. I hope this wasn't too delayed! ^_^   
  
**|[ Clow Angel ]|** Lol I'll go read some of your fics sometime (name a few you want me to read). And thank you! Your praise means a lot to me ^_^   
  
**|[ Me.. ]|** Ahh and I come to my response for you...I just wanted to tell you thank you _so_ much for staying with me even though my updates are far between :) You're one of the readers that I know has been reading my story from the beginning when I first posted (from your many reviews) and it means a lot to me. You're the greatest!! *Hugs*   
  
**|[ Silver Dragonfly ]|** Hehe if you think Sesshoumaru's becoming posessive _now_, wait until _later_ chapters ~_^ (I'm assuming that you're refering to him..but if not, well than I did was ASSUME means...made an ASS out of U and ME :D)   
  
**|[ SapphireStar ]|** Hehe I hope I didn't confuse you at all...if I did, just ask and I'll be more than happy to explain. And I hope I updated soon enough ^_^   
  
**|[ Lady love ]|** Hehe your idea for Kag coming to the rescue seems like a good one but they just had a battle and I think it'd be a bit too soon for another one...but don't worry! I'll definitely keep that idea in mind! I can see it now...   
  
**|[ Nymph ]|** Hehe! You know, your reviews never cease to make me laugh! I was going back to read your review so I could respond to it and I started giggling again! So then I went back to see the one before the most recent (the first restraining order one) and I giggled even harder! You should conisder doing some comedy..you'd be a knock out!   
  
**|[ Cold Fire Phoenix ]|** Hehe you sure have perfect timing because I was in a _really_ bad mood when I read your review and I laughed and perked right up! And yes, I agree it's nice to see Kag hold her own. I'm an admirer of strong women, so I'm going to make Kagome strong in all my fics (though just physically..that'd get redundant o_O). And Sesshou is doing fine..he's getting huge! Well, as huge as a Japanese Spitz can get..and in comparison to when he was a pup anyway...If you want to see what he looks like, I put two links to pics in my bio page of him. Hopefully they show up right because I tried to do it with HTML stuff...And my favourite Kudos bars are Butterfinger ^_~   
  
**|[ unokitsune ]|** Hey thanks for reading my story! It makes me happy when I find that new people enjoy it. I'm really enjoying your story...it's funny, creative and great with the action. Update soon!   
  
**|[ MysticMoon ]|** Ahh yes...wouldn't it be nice to be able to will your hair any colour you wanted? I wish I could do it too...I'd start out making it BRIGHT PINK! Lol no, maybe not.   
  
**|[ TO EVERYONE ELSE ]|** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys so much, because without you, I wouldn't have the reassurance I need for each chapter. If I didn't list you, don't blame the heart...I love you all :D   
  
  
After this chapter, I **will not** be posting anymore review reponses...It takes up too much space. Besides, I'd rather respond to each of you in an e-mail so I can write more than a few lines and make it more personal to show my thanks to you. That way, I can respond to _everyone._ If you want me to do that, go ahead and give me your email address ^_^   
  
If you want **update announcments**, join my NotifyList! Here is the link to my website: www.thegardenofeden.cjb.net and the join box is on the main page. The link is also in my profile.   
  
Well, I'm probably boring you all to tears with my agonizingly long A/N, so that closes it.   
  
**REVIEW!!**


End file.
